72 hours
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon and her team have 72 hours to find a fourteen years old girl who has been kidnapped before her abductor kill her. But this case bring back a past that Lisbon wanted to hide to everyone.
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

**A/N:**** hi guys, here's a new story, a short one. I know that I have one chapter left on my other story and I promise to update as soon as possible. But it is lost somewhere in my computer and I can't find it.**

**I hope you'll like that one. It only has 6 chapters.**

**Thanks again to phnxgrl.**

* * *

_Lisbon and her team have 72 hours to find a fourteen years old girl who has been kidnapped before her abductor kill her. But this case bring back a past Lisbon wanted to hide to everyone._

* * *

**72 hours: ****Prologue**

* * *

The street was quiet with little or no traffic. Some children were playing in their garden. The sun was high in the sky. There was a warmth which spread through the streets. It was a sure sign of spring's arrival. Not that it was usually cold. They were in Sacramento after all. The past few weeks had been rainy and cold. The people were happy to enjoy again the warmth in the month of June. There were many people who would head to the beach 200 miles away or more likely their swimming would be done in their private pool.

Summer holidays were upon all. Many young people already had plans for the next two months. They wanted to squeeze in as much fun as possible and forget the school year. The new school year would start soon enough to remind them of what they had to do with their life or just to please their parents. But for now, it was still a bit early to think about that.

Annabelle was walking along the sidewalk, her cell phone in hand.

She smiled while reading the text message. She had just received that of her friend Natasha who was her best friend since kindergarten. The two girls had lived next door to each other forever. Their mothers were themselves being childhood friends. The two girls were always together but they were not in the same class. They chose different options but they didn't stay still less close to one another. Annabelle chose literary option. She loved to read, literature and was even part of the school drama class. Natasha chose biology. They both were in advance classes and were very good in school to the delight of their parents.

The teenager answered the text smiling a little as she saw it was from Tasha. She liked to call her. She looked up from her phone to see a van parked a little further. A man came out then opened the back door. He pulled out a big pile of clothes then threw it on the ground before returning to the driver's door. But before getting into the vehicle, he noticed the girl. She looked at him and knew what would happen. She started running in the opposite direction, sticking her phone to her ear after dialing 911 quickly. She heard the footsteps of the man came closer and closer, her heart pounding in her chest. Finally she heard a voice on the phone.

- "911… How may I assist you?" said a woman's voice.

- "A man is after me" gasped the girl while running faster. "He threw something out of his car."

- "Please calm down" replied the woman. "What's your name?"

- "Annabelle… I'm not far from home ...The man is approaching," she cried.

- "Annabelle listen to me darling" replied the woman, "you'll need go to the nearest neighbor. Run as fast as possible to reach safety and a patrol will come."

The girl tried to listen to the woman but she felt a hand grab her arm. She shouted with all her might then dropped her phone. She heard the voice of the woman asked her what was going on. Although she wanted to replied, she felt a blow against her skull then sank into unconsciousness.

**- oooo -**

Jane's car was parked along the street. He exited and joined the rest of the team already busy around a body. He showed his consultant badge to the agent who picked up the yellow band and he passed quietly. Looking around the houses he saw people congregated to see what was happening. Turning his head he saw other officers and forensic around objects on the ground a few feet away. He could not see what it was but decided to look later. For the moment he decided to focus on the body before him.

Lisbon spoke with uniformed officers as he approached her. Cho was examining the body, Rigsby was on the other crime scene and Van Pelt would certainly be in the office as always doing research. What surprised him most was the sheer number of police officer for a simple murder. The only time there were so many people, it was for the investigation of Red John. He was not involved in this case. He heard a car pull a little farther, he turned his eyes to see a van and local newspaper reporters exiting then setting up. The vultures were very quick all for a simple murder. He thought If it bleeds it leads is certainly true for these vultures.

The Mentalist stopped next to Lisbon. She gave him a nod then turned her attention to the officer for him to continue to speak. He waited for her to finish before he questioned her with his eyes. The senior officer put her notebook in her pocket and walked over to the body with her consultant on her heels.

- "The victim is a young girl of fourteen, Linda Vincent, missing for seventy two hours" she explained. "Annabelle Baxter called 911."

- "And where is she?" He inquired.

- "She disappeared during the call. Presumably pursued by a man who was surely Linda's Kidnapper" she replied.

- "This explains the presence of so many cops and journalists," he whispered to her close to her ear.

This closeness made her shiver slightly.

They approached the body when Cho stood up. He brushed his pants then looked up to see his boss and consultant. His visage was grim.

- "Same Modus Operandi, Boss" he said simply.

His two colleagues did not need more to understand what it was. This case would be intense, and they knew the days ahead would not be easy.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2:**** that was it. I'd love to know what you thought of it. I'll update as soon as I can but I work 6 days a week and I hardly have time to translate. But if I have reviews, it could help me update faster.**

**And I wanted to thanks Marcia Santos who leave me a review on each chapter since I started updating stories in English. So, thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 1: First meeting

**A/N: I apologize for not updating sooner, I was busy at work. So, here's chapter 1. I hope you will like it.**

**Thanks to those who left me a review.**

* * *

_Lisbon and her team have 72 hours to find a fourteen years old girl wha has been kidnapped before her abductor kill her. But this case bring back a past that Lisbon wanted to hide to everyone._

* * *

**Chapter 1****: First meeting**

* * *

The room was dark, wet and cold. The air smelt bad as a man entered. He was holding in his arms a bunch of blankets. He laid them gently on a bed made from an old mattress and torn sheets. Once done, he took a part of the cover to reveal the sleeping face of a young girl. She was a teenager who just seemed asleep. There was a small bruise on the side of the face. It happened when she struggled with him to escape. He had never wanted to hurt her. He had not the choice. He had to bring her back.

The man walked away from the girl, but before leaving, he stopped on the doorstep to take one last look at his guest. He really hoped that she was the one. He had enough of this chase. He was getting old on this endless hunt. He wanted to enjoy his life now. He prayed for her to really be the one that he had been looking for all these years. It could not be otherwise. He had investigated this time. He could not be mistaken again.

He closed the door which had interlocked digital lock. After being satisfied the door was locked he walked down the dark hallway. There was a staircase that led into the kitchen. Once he entered the kitchen he turned to padlock this door too. There would be no way for her to escape he thought as he walked away. He began to prepare something to eat. If he was a little hungry then she will be too on awakening. He certainly did not want her to starve. He meant her no harm. He wanted to be good to her but she didn't know that yet. She would in time learn to know him. Perhaps she would be more inclined to obey him? For the moment she would try to escape just like the others. He would not let such a thing happen not this time.

He turned when he heard a door open then shut. He saw the face of a young man smiling with all his teeth, a bag on his shoulder and a jacket on his arm. The boy entered the kitchen, placed the bag down and the jacket on a chair before turning to the man.

- "Need a hand?" he asked while rolling up his sleeves.

- "Why Not" smiled the man, "so cut the vegetables would you."

- "Okay." He replied.

The boy grabbed some carrots, peeled them and then threw them into a pot of boiling water. He did the same with the potatoes and leeks before tackling the seasonings. The man, meanwhile, was in charge of preparing meat that would go with the stew. Together they worked while discussing as they did every night. The young man told him how his day was and the upcoming events of the week. He'll have an exam soon but he had no concern about it.

Once they had finished, the boy washed his hands and grabbed his things. He apologized before going to his bedroom so he could do his homework until the meal would be ready. He climbed a staircase, traversed a corridor to a door then opened it. He slipped into the room, put the bag on the desk, his jacket in the closet and sat on his bed. He then grabbed a frame placed on the bedside table and looked the photo for a few minutes.

With his finger he traced the children's faces in the photo. It was a girl and a boy. He let a tear roll down his cheek at the memory of his life before. The girl was his little sister. She was all he had in life. He wanted to see her more than anything in the world if only he knew where to find her. He didn't know any more than his father. He put back the frame to get to work. He could not let his dark thoughts take over him again. He had to remain in control of himself. He was too used to being overwhelmed by his feelings. It was not good. Luckily, he had his father to help and would never thank God enough to have found him.

Benjamin was eight years old when one day a man arrived at his school, claiming to be a friend of his father. He was young at the time. He knew he would never follow strangers but he had done so that day. Did he ever regret it? No, he did not. He did not have a perfect life. But in this world, who had a perfect life? No one that is who, he was happy. He had a home. He had a father and friends. He had everything to succeed. What could he ask for if not to find his little sister? His father had promised him and he always kept his promises. In nearly eight years of life with this man, he had never been unhappy and had always had what his father promised him, so he trusted him.

He rose from his bed, sat at his desk then pulled out his notebooks and books. He began the homework which he had to accomplish. He was very serious and had incredible attendance for a young man of his age. He had always been, always done as well as possible, as his adoptive father had taught him. He was the perfect child that wanted the couple who adopted him when he was four years old. These people wanted the boy and not the girl. He had gone with them leaving behind his sister. The only thing left of his former life. He had long mourned of the sudden separation. The love of his parents helped him to forget. If his Father, his biological one had not come looking for him then he would have lived his life without ever have remembered her.

Benjamin shook his head. He had once again gotten distracted. He should not think of her now. He had to concentrate on what he had before him, namely, Mathematics. He loved this class. He was the very best in the class and had to remain so. So he set to work until his Father called to eat. When he heard his Father calling he left the unfinished work and ran down. Soon, his family would be reunited.

**- oooo -**

Sitting behind the wheel of her car, Lisbon kept thinking about the girl they had just discovered. Seventy-two hours, it was the time they had to find Annabelle before it would be too late. It was time that the kidnapper had kept Linda before killing her. She was the second girl to die this week. There was another girl kidnapped and found dead before Linda disappeared. Lisbon could not let such a thing happen again. She would not announce once again to another set of parents that the CBI had not been able to save their child.

She turned her head toward Patrick Jane her consultant then noticed that he was staring into space. This case would definitely be difficult for him. She had no doubt and she had even thought of removing him from the investigation. She knew she had no justification so she could not do that. He was the best at what he did. She knew he would be a great help in talking to the family of the latest victim. He would find those right words. Those words would help to establish a trusting Relationship between the family and the CBI. He would put aside his feelings to find this girl. It mattered not that the girl was nearly the same age as Charlotte if she had not been so brutally murdered by Red John. Patrick Jane did his duty.

Lisbon turned her attention back on the road then turned at the intersection that led directly to the house of the kidnapped girl. She parked behind a big black Toyota. She cut the engine, undid her belt and stepped out of the car. She walked toward the door. Turning her head she noticed that Jane was not following at her heels as usual. He was still in the SUV with his head against the window still staring into the void. She sighed and returned to the car. She tapped on the glass to get his attention. He looked at her then undid his belt.

- "Are you okay Jane?" Lisbon questioned with much concern in her voice.

- "I'm fine," he said while passing her by. "Are you coming?"

Lisbon rolled her eyes once more. She was annoyed by his behavior. He would never admit that he was not well just like her. This time was different. He chose not to hide it from her or the whole world. Yet he kept up the facade that everything was fine. It was not good for him to keep that weight to himself. He should talk about it one day. It might help him. Right now they could not be concerned with such matters. They had a job to do. It was find a girl before it was too late. She would talk to him later after they returned to the CBI.

Lisbon followed Jane then knocked on the door before he could do so. They did not wait long before the door opens onto the face of a Hispanic woman of about fifty, dressed in a blue dress and a white apron. She was definitely a maid.

- "I am agent Teresa Lisbon from the CBI and this is Patrick Jane" announced Lisbon.

- "Mr. and Mrs. Baxter are in the living room," she replied letting them pass. "I'll take you to them."

- "What is your name? I do not think I heard it announced." Jane interrupted which slowed the housekeeper to face him.

- "Loretta Perez, I am at the service of the Baxter family for over twenty years." She proudly said.

- "You had to see Annabelle grow up then. I do not see a picture of her as a baby. There are only pictures of a beautiful little girl" Jane continued.

Loretta was silent then brought them to the living room. She left Jane and Lisbon in the dark over that question then she departed. It was true that the house was full of pictures of the girl. There were some of her being little but before her 2nd year birthday there was nothing. For Jane it meant one thing. The Baxters were not her biological parents. They had adopted the child. Otherwise, there would be pictures of her as a baby everywhere. In his experiences parents were always proud of their children. They always showed their children as infants. He did the same with Charlotte. Photos of his daughter had lined the walls of his house from her very first day until the day of her death. With that thought, the look on Mentalist's face darkened which did not go unnoticed to Lisbon who approached him. She put a hand on his shoulder then gave him a worried look again. He smiled then continued walking into the living room.

The agent and the consultant came in a large room which was well decorated. The walls were covered with pictures of Annabelle. There was a piano in front of a large window overlooking a big garden. A large fireplace took a whole wall against which there were two sofas facing each other separated by a glass coffee table. A woman was sitting on one of the couches, eyes filled with tears, a handkerchief in one hand that she held over her mouth to hide her tears. A man came to meet them. Jane observed the dry tears tracks on his cheeks.

- "I'm James Baxter" the man presented himself then extended his hand to Lisbon and Jane. "…My wife Laurence."

- "Agent Teresa Lisbon, CBI" replied the brunette.

- "Patrick Jane, I'm a CBI consultant" Jane added.

Lisbon gave him a look that he knew and he replied with a smile that was especially for her benefit. Once more she rolled her eyes. Lisbon approached Mrs. Baxter who raised her eyes and sat not moving from her place. It was obvious to anyone she was in deep distress. Lisbon sat beside her on the couch then placed her hand on the distraught woman's arm as a sign of comfort. Jane smiled to see her do so. This woman was truly exceptional. She always knew how to deal with this kind of situation.

Jane stood, walked around the room, observing the cards and decorations. He did this just to get an idea about the Baxter family. They seemed to be loving people who were attentive to their daughter, adopted or not. There were prizes obtained by the teenager for various competitions. They were for school and extra-curricular activities. This girl must be gifted because these were really priceless. Looking around while some people would claim it was snooping but it was his best method in obtaining a clear picture of any family situation. He fell on a photo showing her with another girl her age. They held both a big blue ribbon and smiled with all their teeth. Jane leaned a little to see the faces of the two girls. He was struck by the face of Annabelle. Something about this other girl seemed familiar. Jane was at a lost to know why.

He turned his attention to the other occupants of the room. He had a clear picture from the artifacts now he needed to get a more concrete analysis. That meant speaking with the parents. Lisbon had already started asking essential questions. He sat down next to her as the interview began.

- "I'm really sorry about what happened to your daughter and I promise you that the CBI will do everything to find her," she reassured the parents. "I need to ask you some questions."

- "We will do our best to answer" assured Mr. Baxter who sat next to his wife and passing his hand over her shoulder.

- "Did your daughter have any enemies or someone who blame her for something?" She asked.

- "Our daughter is a lovely girl. Everyone loves her" stated Mrs. Baxter.

- "Have you noticed something strange lately or someone who might have followed her?" Lisbon asked.

- "No, I did not see anything" James Baxter whispered. He suddenly felt useless.

- "Your daughter is gifted isn't she?" Jane intervened.

- "Yes, she's a brilliant girl" smiled Mrs. Baxter, "she and her best friend, Natasha Stuart."

- "You must very be proud." Jane said.

- "Extremely, our daughter is a godsend, whether gifted or not." She replied.

- "You have adopted her" Jane stated.

- "Jane…" Lisbon interrupted then warned him with her look.

- "It is nothing Agent Lisbon" James reassured. "Yes Mr. Jane she is adopted. We adopted her when she was two years old. I do not see what that has to do with the abduction."

- "I do not know either. Could I have a cup of tea?" Jane asked.

Lisbon started to protest again. Mr. Baxter stopped her from rising to her feet.

- "Excuse me… I have lost all my good manners" he apologized.

- "It is not necessary Mr. Baxter" Lisbon said trying to intervene.

Mr. Baxter called his maid. She appeared.

-"Sir or Madam do you need anything?" She asked.

- "No, my husband is right" added Laurence. "Loretta…Please show Mr. Jane to the kitchen."

- "Yes, ma'am…" Loretta said. "This way Mr. Jane if you would please..."

Loretta nodded and Jane followed her to the kitchen. This left Lisbon to continue the interview. Jane knew he had much to learn about the family. The person who knew the most would be Loretta. She would know the girl much more than either than Mr. or Mrs. Baxter though the parents showed to be very cooperative. He sat at the counter while Loretta busied on placing the kettle on to boil. He watched her in silence, peering intensely, trying to see in her body language what would help. Jane could tell the woman was sad. She seemed to care a lot about the family and especially the girl. Annabelle must have confided in her when she was not well and tell her things she did not tell her parents.

- "Loretta, you said that you work for the Baxters for over twenty years" Jane began. "So you had to be there when they adopted Annabelle?"

- "Yes I was there," she agreed setting the steaming cup of tea in front of Jane. "She was beautiful with her little brown curls framing her angelic face along with her big green very curious eyes."

- "The Baxters could not have children?" He asked while taking a sip of tea.

He greatly enjoyed the beverage.

- "Mrs. Baxter has had health problems and therefore can not have children" Loretta sadly said taking place beside Jane. "Mr. Baxter had suggested adopting then they started looking. They soon found this beautiful girl and fell in love."

- "I can understand. I've seen pictures of her as a little girl." Jane said.

- "She quickly adapted to her new life. She was a happy child always smiling. She was so helpful too. She was the perfect child." Loretta said remembering how Annabelle was.

- "Do you know anything about her biological parents?" Jane asked.

- "Nothing…I know that her Mother gave birth anonymously. She did not want anyone to know who she was. Mr. Baxter wanted to know more but all he has learned is that her Mother wanted the best for her Daughter." Loretta said.

What about a Father do you know anything about him? Jane asked.

-"No the Father part of the original birth certificate was empty. Mr. Baxter never found out about him." She said.

-"It seems Mr. Baxter wanted more information…That is a sign of a very good man." Jane said.

-"Yes Mr. Baxter was very through with his search. He is a very good man and the missus too." Loretta agreed.

- "Though having to give up one's child it should not be an easy decision" Jane's tone was sad.

He could not understand how parents could leave their children. He also sipped some tea, trying to forget his hatred for those parents. Those people who were unable to keep such a precious gift as a child. It was something that others wish they could have. He would have kept his little Charlotte for the rest of his life. To see her grow up and become a beautiful girl, as was her mother ... Unfortunately he was not so lucky and he would regret it all his life. He had made the wrong choice. He would live with it forever.

Loretta noticed the sad look on the consultant. He seemed lost in dark thoughts and she decided to help him. Loretta decided that Jane was nice. He really seemed to take to heart this case and that was all that mattered to her. He was a person who really wanted to find the girl for more than it was their duty as representatives of the law. He had something in him as if he himself had lost a child.

- "Annabelle often talks to me" Loretta added.

- "Did she tell you something that might help us?" Jane asked his interest piqued.

- "She came to see me two days ago and told me she had seen a car hanging in front of the house after school." Loretta recalled.

- "Did she see who was in the car?" Jane asked.

- "A man, but she did not quite see his face and he soon left. He never came back." Loretta said.

- "Do you have surveillance cameras?" The Mentalist inquired.

- "Mr. Baxter had them installed a few months ago after the burglary of the home of the Stuart family. They are very close. Mrs. Stuart and Mrs. Baxter went to school together." Loretta said. "Do you think that the pictures might help?"

- "I think it could be useful." Jane replied.

He had hardly finished his sentence when Lisbon came into the kitchen carrying a small box in her hands. Jane realized that it was the house surveillance recordings. She gave him a nod and he rose quickly finishing his tea. It would be a sacrilege to waste it. Mrs. Baxter's then walked them to the door. Lisbon once again promised they would do everything to find Annabelle. They went back to the car then drove to the CBI.

**- oooo -**

Opening her eyes the first thing Annabelle saw was the ceiling. She slowly sat up then rubbed her cheek. Looking around she tried to find out where she was. She cataloged every corner of the basement where she was. She tried to find a way of escape but found nothing. The window was boarded up from the outside. She pulled the blanket over her body. It was cold in this basement. She shivered trying to warm up but the smell of the fabric gave her nausea. She tightened her thin jacket around her. She was happy to have taken it this morning before leaving the house.

Footsteps above her head told her she was not alone in the house. She had to be with her kidnapper. She tried to remember his face. Every detail that could help then she had a memory flash.

_Annabelle remembered her struggling with the man. She was trying to escape this man who she did not know and that scared her. She reached out to her phone which was on the ground but did not succeed. The man had dragged her back. The girl was not to be done and gave him a hard a nudge to his stomach which caused him to let go. She took the opportunity to resume her escape. He had caught up to her quickly. When she turned her head, she received a blow on the cheek. She fell to the ground then hit her head everything went black._

The girl went back to bed trying to ignore the smell of the mold that invaded her nostrils. She went into a fetal position with her knees up against her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She failed miserably in preventing her tears from falling. She did not know how she would get out of this situation. She certainly did not want to end up like the other girl on the road. She had not really seen her. She suspected that she was the one that had disappeared not long before.

Sounds behind the door brought her attention. She saw a man enter the room with a tray in his hands. He walked slowly then placed it on the table and turned to her. Instinctively Annabelle pulled back as much as possible against the wall in the hope of escape. It was futile. The man had a soft smile on his face. As if he did not want her to hurt or he felt something for her. What that was she did not know. He sat on the chair keeping the table between them.

- "I made you something to eat," he said, "I bet that you must be hungry."

- "No…" she whispered.

- "You should eat," he insisted, "You'll get sick."

- "I said I'm not hungry" Annabelle got mad.

- "Very well… I'll leave the tray in case you change your mind." He said.

He stood up then gave her one last smile and left. With his leaving she was all alone once again. Once he was gone she rose quickly and almost ran to the table to take what was on the tray. She was surprised to find a plate of vegetables and meat, a glass of milk and applesauce. She wondered for a moment...Why did he make her something so good to eat? She did not worry about it anymore since she heard her stomach rumble. The girl sat down at the table then ate everything he had left for her. Once finished she had left nothing. She went back to bed and prayed that someone would find her quickly. She wanted to go home, to find her parents, hug them, tell them how much she had missed and loved them. She soon fell asleep being exhausted from the day.

**- oooo -**

Back at CBI, Lisbon went straight to Van Pelt then placed the box on her desk. The redhead looked up at her boss. She knew what she had to do. She picked up the cardboard before disappearing into another room.

Lisbon turned to look for Jane. He was headed to her office. Through the window she observed him settling on the couch as was his habit. She knew she would not get any work done with him there. He always did that and it was annoying. Lisbon was surprised to see him seated on the couch with an open folder in hands. She sat down behind her desk, turned on her computer and began to work. She was doing research on the Baxter family. She had to see if they had someone in their circle which would blame them for something then would arrange the taking of their daughter. It was pleasant not looking over at the couch and see Jane asleep when he should be working as hard as the rest of the team.

Lisbon looked up a few minutes later to see that Jane was still deep in his file. He was really absorbed by it. She was not used to seeing him like this. The only exception was when it was a Red John case. Maybe she would have to finally remove him from the case. She was beginning to suspect it was too difficult for him. She knew she should not delay the inevitable much longer. She got up then joined him on the couch. The Mentalist noticed her movements and tracked her with his eyes. Once she sat next to him he looked up at her.

- "I think I know what's the link between our two girls" he announced.

- "And what is that?" Lisbon inquired.

- "They have both been adopted." Jane said.

- "…And what does that prove? There is no connection. They did not know each other. They did not come from the same background or go to the same high school. They do not practice the same activities." Lisbon listed.

- "But that's the link Lisbon!" Jane stated.

When he spoke like this she knew that she could not change his mind. He had an idea in mind. Jane was never wrong. Well, at least not often though he was not infallible. She should therefore look into it. Maybe it really was that the link between the two girls. Jane handed her the folder of Linda Vincent. Linda had been adopted too. How was she linked to Annabelle Baxter? Was the kidnapper after adopted children? She would need to get this straight quickly if she wanted to find the girl before it was too late. The 72 hour clock kept ticking.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2: ****that was chapter 1. Next chapter will be up by the end of the week, maybe sooner if I have some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 2: Do not lose your hope

**A/N****: hi guys. As I promised here's chapter 2. Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you will like this new chapter.**

* * *

_Lisbon and her team have 72 hours to find a fourteen years old girl wha has been kidnapped before her abductor kill her. But this case bring back a past that Lisbon wanted to hide to everyone._

* * *

**Chapter 2****: Do not lose hope**

* * *

Madame Vincent stood at the sink of the kitchen trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. Her daughter, her beautiful little girl and her miracle had been killed. She no longer had her in her life her little angel. Her husband had died a few years earlier in a car accident. She had suffered much but thanks to the presence of Linda she had overcome her grief. But what was left to her now? What would keep her alive since her daughter was no longer? Nothing that is all. She did not even know if she wanted to continue to live after this new drama.

The woman swallowed her tears then ran a hand over her face and returned to the room with the tray. She had prepared this for the CBI agents who were there and waiting. She knew why they were there and she really wanted to help. She did not have the strength today. She just had learnt today that her daughter had been killed. For three days she had prayed hoping to see her again. These agents had come to dash all her hopes by telling her the death of her baby.

Anita Vincent entered the room then placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on the chair facing the redhead agent. The latter gave her a sympathetic look and placed her hand on her arm before resuming her place. Cho showed no feeling. There was nothing on his face that could tell whether he was sad for her or not. Anita did not care. She did not want their pity or compassion. The only thing she wanted to know if they had that found her daughter's murderer.

- "I'm sorry for your loss Mrs. Vincent, but I have a few questions," said Cho.

- "I'll try to answer my best" Anita said "but I do not promise to have all the answers."

- "Well, have you noticed things, or people, before the disappearance of Linda?" He inquired.

- "Nothing, everything was normal. Linda was coming home from school when she disappeared" Anita whispered while remembering that day. "I was in the car, waiting, like every day as I saw her walking toward me ... and there was a van was parked across the street at the entrance which blocked my view. When it drove away, Linda was no longer there. "

- "Have you ever seen this truck in the past?" asked Van Pelt.

- "Not that I remember…" She replied.

- "And your daughter… Did she notice and tell you?" the agent asked.

- "I do not know. Linda did not tell me everything. I'm sure she would have told me if she had seen anything unusual." The woman said.

There was silence a few moments as the agents allowed time for Anita to recover a bit before resuming their questions. They saw that she was upset. That was not surprising to them.

- "I have a question a little more personal Mrs. Vincent" replied Van Pelt.

It was something Lisbon had told her just before their arrival by phone.

-"Was your daughter adopted?" She asked.

Anita looked up at the redhead. She was surprised at the question. Not understanding what it had to do with the murder of her daughter. But if the agents asked her that, then it must be important.

- "Yes, we have adopted her, my husband and I. She was only two years old and we have never hidden it to her." Anita said.

- "Is this common knowledge?" Cho asked.

- "No it was kept to only the immediate family mine and my husband's parents who are all dead now, except my mother who suffers from Alzheimer's disease." She said.

- "Did your daughter take this news well?" Cho asked.

- "She could not understand why her parents did not want her. She ended up saying that they are offered her a gift by allowing her to live with us. Our daughter is ... Linda was a very smart girl." Anita said.

Silence descended again the conversation was at an end. Ms. Vincent could not help any more, at least not for now and especially not in her state. The agents decided it was time for them to leave and return to the CBI. They may not have a lot of information. They did learn something today. Mrs. Vincent was upset. She had learned the death of her only family. It was only natural that she was not really able to speak to them. What she had told them was not so bad, they knew now that the kidnapper was attacking his victims out of the school, a busy place, taking the risk of being seen. The man was not afraid, which was not good for them.

Cho stood first, thanked Mrs. Vincent then Van Pelt. They finally exited the house leaving the woman alone with her grief. They climbed in the car then drove straight to the offices in the hope that Jane and Lisbon would have learned more from the Baxter family. They have to act quickly if they did not want to find Annabelle as they had found Linda. The redhead called the office to let Lisbon know what little they had obtained. Her face went almost white when hung up.

- "What's going on?" asked worriedly Cho.

- "We have more news" was all she said.

Cho did not really understand what was happening. If his colleague reaction was any indication it must be important. So he drove as fast as possible.

**- oooo -**

Jane sat on the sofa while still engrossed in Annabelle case file. There was something about that girl who caught his eye, his attention and he did not know what. He did not like knowing nor understanding. He knew the case by heart, every detail and every word on the life of this girl. She had a happy life since her adoption with loving parents, lots of friends plus a best friend. She had everything, except perhaps the presence of her biological parents.

The Mentalist was struggling to understand how some one could abandon her child. If he was lucky enough to have his little Charlotte again, he never would have missed it. A child was a gift from heaven that we had to take care. It was a gift that we should cherish and not something we had to get rid at any problems. He knew that sometimes, mothers abandoned their children for their own good, to keep them happy. He understood, but did not condone either.

He must find the identity of the biological parents of Annabelle and Linda. From there maybe he could perhaps understand why the man was attacking adopted children. It was hard for him to understand the target which was fourteen years old girls. The exact age as his little Charlotte would be if she had not been prematurely sent into the world of eternal sleep. But more importantly in the description of each girl they were Brunette. From his digging a little deeper into the case, he had found other cases of the same type of victim statewide. He had already talked to Lisbon which brought together all the other cases at the moment.

Lisbon since he had done his discovery a few hours earlier was different too. This case had also touched her a lot more than he thought possible. Lisbon was always very affected when they were children involved. She could not bear the thought of children being hurt. The casualty list was so long that the woman had had to sit down feeling a little dizzy. How many girls had been killed without anyone seeing anything? It was unthinkable and yet true.

Jane looked up when he heard the sound of the elevator. He recognized his two colleagues and had difficulty seeing the pale face of the redhead. Lisbon had certainly had told her by phone what they had just learned. Grace was a woman who was too sensitive but a good cop. Both officers moved to the big table near the window and Lisbon came with Rigsby. Each carried a cardboard box which they laid before them.

- "So many…?" Van Pelt was alarmed to see how many children had been killed.

- "There is even still more than what I told you on the phone" announced Lisbon.

Jane being curious joined them.

- "How so…?" He asked.

- "I expanded research" Lisbon explained "and I discovered that the killer did not only took girls of fourteen, but also younger and all this over this period of five years." She said.

-"He is looking for someone" Jane surmised.

- "Here are the records of all the victims," Rigsby finished by opening the two boxes which allowed his colleagues to see inside.

-"What did you say Jane?" Lisbon asked.

-"I said the killer is looking for someone." Jane clearly said.

-"What's the reason did you say that Jane?" Rigsby asked.

-"It is simple…The different ages as the five years progressed…First it was 9 year old adopted girls then 10 and so on until now it is 14 year olds. He killed the girls because they were not who he wanted." Jane said.

-"So are you saying this killer is looking for a specific girl Jane? If so then could it be a relative of this girl reaching out to find her…Capturing girls but getting disappointed that he kills them? Why not let them go unharmed?" Lisbon asked.

-"They had seen his face…They could describe him to the police as their abductor. There was some reason he could not be put in jail." Jane said. "He had to kill them to maintain their silence."

The bullpen became deathly quiet as each pondered on what Jane had determined.

Jane had made his assumption without looking in the boxes. He did not dare look. To know that so many girls had died and that the CBI had not been called. It was something they would have had to know. Why did they learn that only now? And how was it possible that so many young girls have been removed without the press talking about it? It was one thing that journalists loved to tell. They never missed an opportunity to speak. Jane did not understand that.

Finally overcome with curiosity he grabbed a folder, opened it and looked at the picture of a beautiful girl who was just ten years old. It fit in his theory perfectly other than the crime did not happen in California and he looked quizzically at Lisbon.

- "I have expanded the search to other states," she explained. "It seems that our man does not act only in California, but also in Alabama, New York and Georgia."

- "That's why no link has been made between the victims" Rigsby finished.

Silence again fell in the room, each member of the team reflected on what had been said.

-"I think we should go the Vincent's neighbors to see if they saw anything…They were not home on our first sweep." Van Pelt said.

-"Yes Rigsby take Cho with you. See if they can shed any light on this mysterious Van." Lisbon said.

- "On it, Boss..." Cho said as he picked up his coat and escorted his colleague out of the room.

- "What's about me?" Jane asked.

- 'You stay with me Jane. I don't want to lose sight of you" she ordered.

This was perfect for Jane. He had no intention of moving away from the woman. He saw she was not doing well, that the case touched her particularly. It was the same for each of them, but Lisbon seemed to take it more to heart. She had always been so, to try to protect everyone, even though she knew she could not. Yet she tried anyway, did her best. She really wanted to find this girl then take her back to her parents who missed her so much.

The Mentalist got up and followed his boss in her office resuming his place on her white sofa. He watched her read Linda Vincent's case looking for something or anything that could help them. She did not know where to start. She did not like this feeling of being lost. Even worse, she did not know why this case affected her so much. It did not often happen to her to feel that kind of thing in a case and she did not like it.

Lisbon looked up at her consultant who was staring intensely at her. She knew he was doing it often and it always made her uncomfortable. But there was something in his eyes. It was something she had never seen and she did not know how to interpret it. He seemed to be worried about her? He, who never cared for anyone showed signs of worry? She tried to get back to work trying to ignore his glare as the best she could. It was hopeless she could not. She crossed her arms over her chest then leaned back in her chair and stared back at him.

- "What is it Jane, you have a problem?" She inquired.

- "I don't know, what is yours?" He replied by returning the question.

- "I have no problem, Jane. I just want to finish this work." She said "which is impossible with you staring at me like an object needing to be solved! So back off…Go to your couch out in the bullpen so I don't have to look at you. I need to get some of this paperwork done Ok?"

Jane ignored Lisbon's outbursts then continued unaffected.

- "I want to know what's wrong with you." He said.

Lisbon was livid…He had totally disregard of what was her wishes.

- "I have no problem Jane… then you can, I don't know, take a nap out there!" Lisbon said pointing to the bull pen couch.

- "Not tired." He responded.

- "So, go make some tea and drink it outside my office!" Lisbon practically yelled.

- "Not thirsty." He replied.

- "Damn it Jane go find something else to do than stare at me. Frankly it's embarrassing me." Lisbon said.

Jane got up from the couch, sat on the chair in front of the desk and still stared Lisbon. He smiled at her red her cheeks. It was his favorite activity after a nap and he loved it. One look and she blushed, something he did not understand but it was lovely. He continued to fix her, expecting her to yell at him. But instead, he saw a slight smile rise on her face, which made him smile in turn. He succeeded. More than seeing her blush, he especially loved to see her smile, to hear her laugh.

- "Well Jane go on out of here I have work to do," she whispered while hiding her face behind her hair.

- "Ok, I'll leave you then I'll go help Van Pelt." Jane said not realizing that the redhead was still out with Cho.

- "Do so… but no funny stuff." Lisbon said.

She was so grateful that he was leaving that she did not correct him.

- "Yes, Mom." He said.

Jane ducked out of the office before Lisbon sent her stapler after him though she was still smiling.

**- oooo -**

Benjamin finished doing the dishes when he heard groans coming from the cellar. Intrigued, he took a towel, wiped his hands and walked toward the door. He clapped his ear and heard other moans as like if someone was crying. He walked around the room, looking for his father, but there was nobody. He walked away to go finish what he had to do, but his curiosity took over and he finally opened the door which was left unlocked. He walked down the stairs, and slowly down the hallway that led to another door. He wanted to open it, but there was a box with a code. He did not know it. He did not know how to open it. The crying stopped and he heard a noise, as if someone was crawling toward the door.

- "Is anybody there?" asked a small voice.

Benjamin was silent. There was a girl on the other side of the door, but what was she doing there?

- "Please, help me," pleaded the girl again.

- "Who ... who are you?" Benjamin finally asked.

- "Annabelle" she replied. "And you?"

-. "Benjamin. You've been here long?" He asked.

- "I don't know, I think not." She replied.

- "What are you doing here?" He asked.

- "I don't know either a man took me away I ended up here." She said.

Benjamin was speechless. The only man who lived here was his father. He would never hurt anyone. He knew his father. He had always been good to him. He never did anything wrong. Well, he had kidnapped him as a child, but it was for his own good, he knew it. But the more he thought the presence of the girl in the basement the more he was afraid of what he was beginning to understand. His father had told him that he would find his sister. Was that girl his sister? But then, what was she doing in the basement and not upstairs in the room he had prepared for her? He wondered.

- "Are you still there?" asked Annabelle.

- "Yes, sorry," the young man apologized.

- "Uh ... can you help me out of here and go home?" she pleaded.

- "I ... I can not open the door." He replied "It has a electronic lock I'll need a code."

- "Is there another way?" She pleaded.

- "No, I don't see anything." He responded.

Annabelle began to cry from the words of the young man. She would never get out of here. She would never go home or see her parents again. She wanted so much to see them again, holding her mother and father in her arms in the safety of her home.

- "Do not cry Annabelle, I'll find a solution, I promise." Benjamin said.

- "When…?" She asked.

- "I don't know how long it will take me but I would find a way." Benjamin said with certainty. "But you must not speak of my visit. Can I count on you?"

- "I will keep this visit a secret." She swore.

- "I will talk to you later, Annabelle when my father asleep." He replied.

- "This is ... this is your father? Oh my God, you're his accomplice then?" The girl panicked.

- "No, I'm not his accomplice, I didn't even know you were in there I'll find a way to get you out and get you home, but say nothing…" He said in a panic.

- "I promise." She said in a calmer voice.

Benjamin silently ascended the cellar and returned to finish the dishes. He didn't know who this girl was or what she was doing in the basement? Why would his father imprison her? When he said that he would find his sister, he didn't think he would take away a girl and lock her in a cellar. He had treated him well after he had taken him away. He had been kind to him and offered him gifts. He had been locked up too though.

The difference was he was placed in a room with everything he needed. He had always had something to eat, clothes and had always been loved. So why his father would he lock her up in the basement with nothing that to such a young girl? For the moment he knew nothing, but eventually he would discover everything and would help Annabelle go back home. He wanted to find his sister yes, but not like this.

**- oooo -**

Mrs. Baxter walked in her daughter's bedroom, Annabelle's favorite bear in her arms. She let her eyes get lost on her bed then on her desk on which hung all sorts of things. She sat in the armchair in pink foam that her husband had given the girl who asked for it for a long time and let fresh tears run down her cheeks. She wanted so much to find her, take her in her arms and make sure she was okay.

She had to face the reality she was not there. She would not return tonight and Laurence's heart ached. She had always loved her daughter since the day she had seen in the orphanage when she was two years old. She had fallen in love with this child. She was her daughter no matter what says the genetics. She let herself be overwhelmed by the memory of the last time she had seen Annabelle. It was this morning before she left for School.

_The girl was sitting behind her desk with her nose buried in a book and her hand writing something in a notebook on her right. Laurence remained a few moments in the doorway, watching her daughter work instead of eating breakfast. Every morning, it was a battle to make her leave her room for a bit. She spent all her free time studying even when she was with Natasha. And even though Laurence like to see the brilliant results of her daughter, she would like to see her do more things than studying._

_She walked in the room then came to stand behind the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. Annabelle looked up at her mother. She smiled shyly while resting her pen on her notebook and pretended to get up but her mother stopped her._

_- "I want to talk to you sweetheart" began Laurence._

_- "Is there a problem mom?" worriedly asked Annabelle while turning completely to face her mother._

_-"No, I just wanted to say how proud I am of you, whether it was for your studying or the something else." She said._

_Annabelle felt her cheeks redden and looked down embarrassed._

_- "However, too much studying is not good either. I also want you to live a little. I want you to go out to see people your age" replied Laurence._

_- "I see people my age at high school, Mom." Annabelle protested._

_- "They are older than you my dear. I just wish sometimes you forget studies and that you live your youth like the others." She said wistfully._

_- "I see what you mean. I think tonight I'll ask Natasha if she wants to go see a movie after school, if you agree of course." Annabelle said trying to appease her Mother._

_- "I think it's a great idea." Laurence said._

_Laurence took her daughter in her arms, happy to see her forget her books a little to live a normal life._

Still seated, Laurence felt guilty for the kidnapping of her daughter. If she had not pushed her to forget about her studies, Annabelle would be back at the usual time and would be here finishing her homework, instead of being with her kidnapper in an unknown location. Of course, maybe the man would have found another way to kidnapped her, but Laurence still felt guilty. She was a mother. She would do anything for her child, but now she felt helpless, unable to do anything to find or save her. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Loretta enter the room. The maid approached slowly, sat on the ground next to her boss and put a hand on her arm.

- "We'll find her madam," she whispered.

- "I hope so Loretta, really do hope so." Laurence said.

- "These CBI agents will find our lovely Annabelle." Loretta said.

The two women cried together, mutually supporting each other. Even if Loretta was only employee she also was a good friend. She worked for the Baxter family for years. She had always been in love with Annabelle. She was like her own child and like Laurence she would do anything for her. Laurence loved this woman, she was always listening when she had problems, had always good advice. She was more like family for them.

They parted after a few minutes and Loretta got up to return to work. She had to busy her mind. She had to do something if she didn't want to burst into tears. The CBI agents would find the girl of that she was certain. She trusted them. Most of all she trusted this man, Mr. Jane. He had a good heart. He would do anything to bring their Annabelle back home. So she quickly went back to work.

**- oooo -**

After finally pawning Jane off on the unsuspecting Rigsby Lisbon was reading Linda Vincent's case once again. She had read it several times already. She knew it by heart now. She had to find something. She had to find why that girl was so special for this man. If she could find the reason then she would find Annabelle and bring her back home. Her eyes started to burn but still she continued. She could not stop until this man was behind bars and Annabelle home.

But tiredness over took the will of the woman and her head fell forward resting on her arms on the desk. It was then that Jane chooses to enter. He was not surprised to see her asleep. He even wondered when it would happen. Lisbon was really tired. It was obvious. She needed to rest, even if the case was important. She would not be effective if she did not sleep a bit. He approached her slowly making sure not to make noise so as not to wake her. He walked around the desk then gently straightened the woman and leaned toward her. He gently took her in his arms and Lisbon moaned while clinging to his jacket.

The blonde smiled, walked over to the couch and laid her before taking the plaid that was lying on the back. He then sat on the chair and watched her sleep. He did not see the time passing, his contemplation of his colleague and friend holding him completely. Her tired face, dark circles under her eyes and her apparent loss of weight. She was not sleeping enough, not eating enough and he felt guilty. He gave her so much work because of complaints against him that she had no time for herself. Not to mention this new case. The Mentalist made a promise to himself that once they have brought back Annabelle home, he would pay more attention to Lisbon. He would make sure she sleeps and eats more. He was even willing to do less bad thing to help, but he could not stop completely, it would be too much to ask.

A knock on the door made him turn his head to see Van Pelt who had returned from her venture out of the office. She was a little embarrassed to bother her. He put a finger to his mouth trying making her understand not to make noise. Also he tried to encourage her to give him the reason for her presence in the office of the Senior Agent.

- "I may have something," she announced.

- "Ok I'm coming," he said rising.

- "Should we not wake Lisbon?" she asked.

- "She needs to rest. Just let her sleep a little longer." Jane said.

- "As you wish." Van Pelt said shrugging her shoulders.

- "Let's see what you've found." Jane suggested.

The agent and consultant left the office. Jane took one last look at his boss before closing the door. She would certainly yell at him upon waking up and leaving her on the couch. He would deal with that later. For the moment, he had to determine what Van Pelt had found.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2:**** next chapter in 2 or 3 days.**


	4. Chapter 3: A major breakthrough

**A/N:**** here we go, chapter 3. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

_Lisbon and her team have 72 hours to find a fourteen years old girl wha has been kidnapped before her abductor kill her. But this case bring back a past that Lisbon wanted to hide to everyone._

* * *

**Chapter 3****: A major breakthrough**

* * *

Jane was sitting on a chair next to Van Pelt gazing at the pictures on the screen. The view was that of the front of the home of the Baxter. You could see the driveway leading to the house and the street, at least one part and the other side of the street was a van. Nothing could differentiate this vehicle from another. It was black, the plates were not visible, so no way to identify it. By pros, there was a person inside, a man that Jane could see.

- "You can zoom in?" he asked his colleague.

- "I can try but it is pretty far. The picture will be fuzzy." Van Pelt stated.

She complied and enlarged the image. They could only see part of the man's face. Van Pelt had said the picture would not be adequate for the job of id-ing the suspect. However, she was wrong. There were enough data points from the picture to start a facial recognition search. All Jane had to do now was to wait for the identity of the man. To lessen the boredom Jane decided to make tea.

He walked into the break area then headed for the kettle where he stood still. He remembered that Lisbon was still asleep so he must go and awake her. He certainly could not do it empty handed or she would yell at him. So he made her coffee and so that she would not drink alone he had his tea. He knew coffee was Lisbon's weak point. So to soften her a bit he always had a cup on hand. Once finished, Jane left the break area and went into his boss' office. He opened the door and was surprised to find her still lying fast asleep. He knew she was tired. He had not anticipated how tired she really was. She needed to stay asleep he thought. He would have to pay more attention to her.

He carefully put down the two cups on the desk then took his place on the chair. He also resumed his contemplation of the woman. He admired her peaceful face, her delicate features and her long black hair falling upon her cheek. He could not help but move one lock behind her ear. That awoke her but Jane's hand did not flinch. He remained seated next to Lisbon's desk. He watched as she awoke completely. Seeing him so close to her made her blush once more.

- "Jane…" she muttered.

- "Lisbon" he replied with a smile.

- "What are you doing in my office?" She asked while sitting up "What am I doing on the couch?"

She fixing him with a glare.

- "You were sleeping at your desk and I figured you would be more comfortable on the couch" he explained without losing his smile.

- "You ..." Lisbon started to say.

- "It seems that you like it because you were clinging to me," he continued while making her blush even more.

Silence fell between the two teammates. Lisbon didn't know what to say. She was embarrassed to hear her reaction when he had moved her. Now they were close to one another. Jane did not seem to be bothered by that. The tender smile on his face as well as the concern in his eyes told her that there was something else in his pretty blonde head. She knew she should talk to him or he would continue to worry about her. This was not the time to enter into those types of conversations.

She sat on the couch then smoothed her blouse without breaking eye contact with Jane. He said nothing. However, he knew that the time had not yet come. She would confide to him later when the case would be close and not before. Speaking of the case precisely she should told of their discovery. Jane got up from his chair then pushed it to toward the desk in its normal spot. So he could sit in it when Lisbon sat in her chair.

- "Van Pelt and I have watched the surveillance video of the Baxter family. We managed to locate a frame of a man in a van that was parked in front of the house" he explained. "Isolating the man we have launched a search to find his identity."

- "Why did you not wake me at that time?" She asked.

- "You were too fast asleep and besides you needed your rest" he justified.

- "Fine," she acknowledged his point "how is it going?"

- " Slow…We are still awaiting the results And before you ask the question, Cho has not yet returned and Rigsby is still looking for the link between the victims." Jane said.

- "Wait you said Van pelt is back but not Cho why? I sent them off together. She said.

- "Yes Van Pelt came back and said Cho was following up on a hunch. So she was here and Cho is still out." Jane explained.

- "Ok Jane…So at the moment… We have nothing and we're still on the clock. Annabelle is somewhere with a crazy man. We still don't even know where to begin to look." Lisbon said after stretching.

- "Yeah that about sums it up..." Jane agreed. "Bertram has set up a phone bank along with the Amber Alert."

- "That is just great! Wasting more time with half A$$ed tips just what we need" Lisbon muttered.

She rose then paced up and down in her office while talking to herself. This activity was something new which brought Jane's attention. She was lost in her own world. She was not in this case anymore. She was lost somewhere else in another era far away from the office or her life. Nothing existed around her not even Jane. The images came back to her. The Mentalist watched her, not knowing what to do, but not really feeling the courage to stand between her and her thoughts.

A small knock on the door brought them out of their thoughts. Jane was glad because he was really starting to get worried for Lisbon. He had to concentrate on the case. He could not be distracted. Lisbon also should not get distracted too. But she was still disturbed by this case much more than she wanted to admit and she did not like it. Van Pelt passed once more her head through the opening then asked them to follow her. They joined her in the bullpen at the same time Rigsby returned with a big folder in hands. He sat at his desk while the redhead explained what she had discovered.

- "Facial Recognition got a match for the suspect. He is Tony Mallard. He went to a psychiatric hospital in San Francisco ten years ago." She stated.

- "Do you know his current address?" Lisbon asked.

- "No unfortunately he moves around much. I'll check with DMV records to see if there is anything current." Van Pelt said.

- "So why was he committed?" Jane asked.

- "He was the victim of a car accident and became paranoid after that," explained the young woman. "He was a soldier during the Gulf War I. He came back a little disturbed. He was followed then released and everything went back to normal. He had a wife and two children, a boy and a girl. But after the accident, his wife left him with the kids, she was afraid for the children."

-"So why is he looking for the girl being adopted?" Rigsby asked. "…Would he be looking for the Mother not the child?"

-"It means the woman is dead or out of the picture. She must have given up the pair to be adopted." Jane stated.

-"So both were put in the system? Let's find those adoption papers." Lisbon said.

- "Van Pelt, Lisbon I can understand. This was the reason for the killings. He has to protect someone. Since he is looking for the girl one can assume…" Jane said

-"He had found the boy!" Lisbon supplied.

- "Yes" Jane said.

- "But something I do not understand is why?" Van Pelt asked.

- "Why what…?" Lisbon asked.

- "How come he is out of the hospital…?" Van Pelt asked. "Shouldn't he be monitored at least?"

Lisbon was at a lost to answer that question. She did not understand that such a man was free and not under any surveillance.

Jane knew the answer to that question. He saw it happen himself while he was checked in.

- "His doctor thought he was better. He must have fooled them by seemed to be himself again." Jane supplied.

- "You should never rely on appearance" commented Rigsby.

- "Ok, Rigsby, what do you have?" Lisbon said ignoring the noise of the phone bank being set up behind them.

- "All the girls came from the same orphanage as of Tony Mallard's son, Benjamin." Rigsby said.

- "That's fits so he has found the boy and is systematically locating and killing the rejects." Lisbon said. "Concentrate on fining those adoption papers for his sister."

- "I have some more information on the boy." Rigsby said.

- "Ok Rigsby go on." Lisbon said.

- " Ok Boss…He had been adopted by a couple from New York a little less than two years after arriving at the orphanage. The couple did not want his sister. They have been separated. Benjamin disappeared eight years ago… kidnapped after school, as our victims." He said

- "So it fits he found his son and now he seeks his daughter" said the Senior Agent.

- "He has his son with him, and now Annabelle he believes to be his daughter. But is she really his daughter?" Jane asked.

- "I found the adoption papers Boss!" Cho said out of breath he looked like he ran up the stairs.

- "Good…Cho…?" Lisbon said looking at the winded man.

- "I have a friend at the bureau of records. From the research I did on Annabelle Baxter, no, she is not his daughter. Mallard's daughter, Anna, was adopted by a couple from Sacramento and she is still with her parents." Cho said.

- "When he will realize his mistake he will kill Annabelle and go in search of Anna" added Jane. "We need to put her under protection."

- "I got this" approved Lisbon. "Rigsby, search on Mallard, see if he has friends in the area, a place where he could live with his Son. Benjamin would be sixteen now. Mallard should certainly keep him locked up somewhere."

- "Or he eventually convinced him that he was not a danger to himself so he is free to come and go. I think you should check the High Schools too. Hopefully the Son is not homeschooled." Jane added.

- "And why would he do that?" Lisbon asked her consultant. "He was kidnapped."

- "By his father…" Jane said.

- "That does not change the fact." Lisbon argued.

- "No it does not but he has had 8 years with him surely after all that time the boy would grow to trust him?" Jane said.

- "You have a point…Cho take Jane's advice and look up in all the surrounding High Schools for a Benjamin. Check yearbooks and age progress the picture on file. Perhaps we might get lucky that he has not changed his name." Lisbon said.

They had confirmation that Mallard was the man they were looking for. They knew why he was after adopted children, but worst of all, they knew that Annabelle was not his Daughter and was therefore in great danger. They must find her before it was too late. Mallard would kill her as he did the others.

**- oooo -**

Benjamin sat on his bed with his cell phone in hand. He was thinking about what he should do. If what Annabelle had said was true? She had been kidnapped by his Father and he was not who he thought he was? He had always had confidence in him. He was his father. He had come back after years of separation. He wanted to restore his lost family. But ultimately, was it all true? Was Tony Mallard really his father? And was Annabelle really his sister? If so, why was she in a cave and not free to move around the house like him? He had too many questions and he did not like it.

The young man heard a noise in the hallway and quickly put his phone under his pillow before the door opened by his father. He looked up acting casual so as not to arouse any suspicions. His father smiled back as he entered the room. The man leaned over the desk then glanced at his son's work. He had never been very good at school. He was proud that his son was so smart. He was sure he would make he would have a good life. He would have a good job that would make him happy.

- "Have you almost finished your homework?" He inquired.

- "No, I have a presentation to make" he replied.

- "So you don't have the time to come with me?" He asked.

- "Where to…?" His son inquired

- "I wanted to rent a movie for the night. I'll go alone it will leave you time to finish." He said.

Benjamin looked at what he needed to do then replied.

- "Ok, I'll get this done fast then when you get back we can have a movie night." He said.

- "Very well… but don't study too hard." His Father stated.

- "No Problem Dad, I'm going to start this project right away." Ben said.

Tony patted his son on the shoulder before leaving the room. Benjamin heard his father go down the stairs then leave the house and finally heard the car start. He waited a bit before going back to his cell phone and dialed a familiar number with hands trembling. He was about to do something for Annabelle. No doubt that this was a good idea. After a few moments he heard a voice.

- "Yeah Ben…?" The voice said.

- "Hi Greg… I need to talk to you about something. It's very important." He said to his friend.

-"What's going on…? Its sounds serious..." His friend asked.

- "This is serious… I need you to help me." Ben implored.

- "Don't worry. What do you want me to do?" Greg asked.

- "You know I do not have a Computer? My Father says it is a distraction and cheating." Ben said.

- "Yeah I know that…It amazes me that you do so well in school without one…I'd be lost if I did not have mine." Greg said.

- "Yeah I need you do me a favor?" Ben asked.

- "Ok what do you need?" Greg asked.

- I know my request might sound strange…Could you do an internet search for me? It's really important" Ben requested.

Benjamin explained what he wanted to Greg to research. He also told him to keep it quiet and not to tell anyone. He needed answers before doing anything. He did not want to move too quickly and take the risk of destroying everything he had. He wanted to help Annabelle whether or not she was his sister. He had to do it for her. He was the only one who could. So he waited until Greg called back with what he had learned and only after that would he do something. He did not wait long. Greg was a pro when it came to find info on the net and he had found something.

- "What did you find out?" inquired Ben.

- "The girl you're talking about is Annabelle Baxter. She had been kidnapped after school." explained Greg.

- "What else…?" Ben asked.

- "Another girl was found at the time of the abduction a Linda Carter. I saw it on the news. She was killed." Greg sadly reported.

- "That is not good news at all" Ben said.

- "I heard my father say that they had to find Annabelle very fast before she would be killed. I heard him mention that there is only a 72 hour window. There is an Amber Alert on her." Greg said.

- "Can you tell me more?" Ben pleaded.

- "There is a reward for her safe return and a phone number. Do you want it?" Greg asked.

- "Yeah give it to me" Ben sadly decided.

- "Ok it is 888-555-4444…Ben what is this all about?" Greg asked.

- "It is for my school project…I forgot to look up this part at school…Look your Dad's a cop and I don't want you to misconstrue my inquiry ok?" Ben said.

- "What's going on Ben…? Whatever it is I want to help." Greg said.

Ben hesitated…He was tempted to blurt out to his best friend everything then he spoke

- "Nothing Greg I'm just trying to get a good grade in class. Thanks for your help and remember, don't tell anyone, please. I would not want it to get back to my Father that I cheated." Ben said.

- "You're my best friend Ben. I know your Father's anachronistic views on computers. I will not say anything. Let me know if you need me for anything else." Greg said.

- "Ok, thanks Greg for all your help…" Ben said as he hung up.

Ben tried to swallow all the information he had just had. Annabelle was in danger. The worst part was that his Father was the danger. What should he do? How could he help her without losing the confidence of his Father? He loved him more than anything. Now he did not know what was true and what was a lie? What if his life had just been a lie? What if he was not really the son of Tony Mallard? How many other children had suffered because of his father? How many other families have been destroyed because of his obsession?

Benjamin stood up and slipped his phone in the pocket of his jeans and went down to the cellar. He had to find a way to open the lock of the door. He had to find a way out for Annabelle. He was careful not to move anything, he did not want his Father to suspect that he had come down here or he would have problems. He came quickly down the stairs and again crossed the hallway that led to the cellar. Once before, he thought for a moment on how to open this digital lock before the arrival of his father.

- "Benjamin?" asked the voice of the girl.

- "Yes it's me" he reassured her.

- "You came to talk with me?" She asked.

- "No, I came to get you out but I don't have the combination to this damn lock." He said.

Annabelle was silent. Benjamin came here to help her. It was something she did not expect at all. He was the son of her captor. She still didn't know if she could trust him. However, he was looking for a way to free her. So for now she would trust him. She heard him curse behind the door, insult the machine that gave him so much trouble and she began to think she would never escape.

Suddenly she heard footsteps in the hallway while Benjamin continued to grumble. Was the man he back already? She had heard his car earlier, she knew he was gone. But if he came back now Benjamin might have trouble. Her heart raced at the mere thought that the only person who could help her would to have problems. It would mean that she would never get out of this situation.

The girl pricked up her ears for the slightest sound or the slightest word that could reassure her. Listening as hard as she could she hear nothing not even the voice of Benjamin. She held her breath as if it would help in her situation. Suddenly she heard two distinct voices. One she knew was Benjamin the other she did not know.

- "What are you doing here Greg?" inquired Ben a little angry.

- "You had problems and I am your friend," he replied simply.

- "You know that if my father knows that you came ..." Ben said.

- "He will not know anything, don't worry. Well is that your problem?" Greg asked.

- "Yeah… I can not open this lock." Ben said.

Greg approached the lock trying different codes when he turned to his friend with a quizzical look on his face. Ben took a deep breath. He had to tell him no matter if he were to lose his friendship. The truth was important and so was Annabelle survival too.

- "There's a girl behind the door, Annabelle Baxter." Ben said.

- "What, you are kidding me right?" Greg could not believe it.

- "Annabelle…?" called out Ben.

- "I'm here" she replied in a small voice.

- "Dammit" whispered the young man.

Greg could not believe it. It was true what he had feared since Ben's call. The poor girl that the police was looking for was there. How was this possible? How his best friend could hide such a thing, unless ... Greg turned to Ben to see the shameful and guilty look he had with his head down. He approached him then lifted his face and stared into his friend's eyes.

- "You didn't know, right." It was a statement.

- "No, I knew nothing what my Father was doing. Now I need your help her get out of there." Ben said.

- "What is needed is to call the police, Ben." Greg said.

- "NO, I don't want my Father to have any problems." Ben excitedly said.

- "Ben, your father kidnapped a kid and killed another. He placed himself into this trouble." Greg reasoned.

- "But he is my Father" whispered the young man.

Greg seemed to think a moment. He could understand the reaction of his friend even if he didn't approve but he could not do much. He knew he had to call the police, as soon as possible especially before Tony will come back. He paced in the hallway thinking as fast as possible before suddenly looking up. He turned back to Benjamin.

- "I have an idea." Greg said.

**- oooo -**

It was late at the office. Her Agents were tired but refused to leave. They had volunteered to man the phones. Since the phone bank was officially operational.

She was still in her office to continue the research. Looking up from the computer, she saw Jane coming in the office with two streaming cups. She smiled to thank him while taking her coffee. The Mentalist sat on the chair as before and stared.

- "We need to talk" he said.

- "There is nothing to say" she mumbled.

- "Lisbon, you are very affected by this case and I want to know why this girl? Jane said. "You're fascinated by Annabelle Baxter. Can you tell me why?"

Jane would not let up. There was something that disturbed Lisbon and he wanted to know what it was. He would have his answer. He stared at her.

- "She looks like you." He whispered figuring out the connection.

- "What you had to be joking Jane! If you are quite finished I still have work to do" Lisbon retorted.

- "It is Annabelle. You are bothered since she reminds you of a younger version of you" he said. "She has Brown hair, green eyes and she reminds me of you too… She is also very smart."

-"I don't have time for this…How is the 888 number tip line going?" Lisbon asked.

Jane looked over to the bank of phones that volunteers were manning. The Amber Alert on Annabelle had not produced any results yet.

- "Nothing yet but give it time. It was just set up. Lisbon you are deflecting." Jane pointed out.

- "Alright I might be but we have had many other cases where the victims were brunette with green eyes Jane. Why this one case affects me more than another?" Lisbon challenged.

- "It is her age, Lisbon. She is the same age as my little Charlotte would be and her resemblance to you. I admit that it disturbs me too." Jane said.

Lisbon was silent for a moment. Could she tell him? Would she confide in him, Patrick Jane, at the risk of revealing something she had kept in her heart for years? It was never good to dwell on the past. She was well placed to know. But she could not hide it while he would eventually discover her secret. It was better if he learn it from her than some one else. Even if he deems after he learned it that she could not change what had happened.

Rigsby got a call then got a hold of Van Pelt.

- "Boss we have a good one here Rigsby is transferring it to your line." She said.

-"Ok I'm ready" Lisbon said.

The phone rang.

- "Agent Lisbon" she replied without leaving Jane eyes.

- "Hi, I'm Greg. I think I know where Annabelle Baxter is," replied the voice of a teenager.

- "Who are you and where are you?" She asked him. Jane carefully observed Lisbon and read upside down a trait he learned a long time ago of the information she wrote. It was an address. The caller was very specific. It was their first big lead.

Cho did a search of the name Greg and found a correlation with a Ben. They were students at Meadowbrook High School. He relayed that information to Lisbon while on the phone. Van Pelt was doing the trace.

- "Ok, don't do anything and wait for me. I'll be there with my team. Don't do anything but watch the house." she advised then she hung up and looked up at Jane. "I have an address for Annabelle. Come on."

- "Yeah boss the GPS confirms the correct address." Van Pelt said.

- "Great let's go" Jane said standing.

They climbed in the car and drove to Tony Mallard's house.

**- oooo -**

They parked on the street with Lisbon's car in the lead a few houses away from Tony Mallard's. Greg stood in the driveway a few houses down then approached Lisbon's car after she flashed her lights giving him the agreed signal.

- "Are you Agent Lisbon the one I talked on the phone?" Greg asked.

- "Yes I am so this is mighty brave of you Greg…You did the right thing. So did you keep tabs on the house as I asked?" Lisbon asked.

- "Yeah… Here is a recording from Annabelle I recorded it just before Ben's Dad arrived. Ben mentioned they were going to have a movie night." Greg said.

Lisbon listened to the recording. It confirmed that Annabelle was alive and in the basement. Then she spoke.

- "Greg this is important…Do you know if there is a gun in the house?" Lisbon asked.

- "Not that I know…Agent Lisbon please…That is my best friend in that house. He just realized what his Father has done. Please take that in consideration." Greg said.

- "I will Greg now go back to your house as I deploy my team…We can not afford to alert the people inside." Lisbon said.

Now alone in the car Jane turned to Lisbon.

- "What do we do?" He asked.

Lisbon waited until the rest of the team was caught up by cell phone.

- "We wait until ESU is here. Van Pelt called them they are only a few minutes away." Lisbon said.

- "We could just act like Jehovah Witnesses." Jane suggested.

- "Jane that plan is too risky besides it is too late for them to be out. If ever Mallard suspected anything he could harm his Son. Don't forget he is mentally disturbed. He lives in a fantasy." Lisbon said.

Lisbon thinks for a moment for the moment she would wait and observe. ESU would be here soon. There was a risk in reacting too fast but then any delay could result in deadly consequences too. She didn't want to take any risks. She was torn, didn't know what to do until she heard screams coming from the house. Instinctively she put her hand on her gun then opened the car door before turning to Jane.

- "You stay here" she ordered him as she shut the door.

- "But Lisbon" Jane tried to protest.

- "This man is unstable… I don't want anything to happen to you Jane" Lisbon said through the car window.

The others came running with guns drawn.

- "Come on Van Pelt you take the back with Rigsby…Cho you are with me! ESU is late!" Lisbon ordered.

The Mentalist waited being very anxious and impatient. He saw a car coming he recognized it as ESU. He heard the voice of Lisbon followed by a gunshot coming from the house.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2:**** I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. Next chapter by the end of the week, unless I get some reviews. Just let me know if you like it. If not, maybe there is no need for me to keep translating my stories. I know what you think, that I am begging you for reviews and you're right. It take me time to translate as my English is not very good. So if no one like my work maybe I must stop.**


	5. Chapter 4: End of the nightmare

**A/N:**** hello guys, here's chapter 4. Thanks for all the reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**: **End of the nightmare**

* * *

After he heard the gunshot Jane stood there with his heart leaping in his chest while images of Lisbon's blood appeared before his eyes. He could not lose her, not Lisbon. She meant too much to him. He could not let her die when she was only trying to save an innocent child from the hands of a madman. After he saw Cho and Lisbon assault the house and heard the gunshot he prayed Cho had her back. Even so he found himself walking up those same steps and crept inside. Even though he knew he should not. He carefully looked in each room. He met up with Van Pelt and Rigsby in the kitchen. They were flanking a door, one Jane recognized would lead to the basement. Jane heard the sounds of fighting and he recognized the voice of Lisbon, barely a whisper as he heard Tony Mallard scream.

- "On the count of three you cover me Grace" Rigsby said.

- "One, two, three…Rigsby said as he charged down the stairs then he held up at the bottom since that was all Van Pelt could see. He motioned for her to come down, Jane followed behind.

The corridor a head was pitch black. Rigsby flipped on a flashlight and at the end of the hall was a door which was closed. Creeping toward it they noticed Cho.

- "What is going on?" Rigsby whispered.

- "The subject took Lisbon hostage along with the boy and lock himself in this room. I took a shot I think I winged him." Cho replied.

Looking down Jane discovered Lisbon's gun.

- "She's unarmed in there." Jane quietly said.

- "Yeah I know. He had Lisbon in a choke hold before I could react." Cho said recriminating himself.

Rigsby looking at the steel reinforced door and electronic lock said.

- "A battering ram will not work here. There is no way we can get them out without torching the place. There is too much debris in this hallway which would catch fire if we brought in a plasma cutter. We need to retreat…Hopefully Lisbon can convince him to come out." He said.

- "I need to talk to the ESU captain to plan our next move." Cho said. "You guys need to cover from the kitchen."

- "Ok Cho let's move out…Jane that includes you!" Rigsby whispered.

As they all retreated a voice could be clearly heard from behind the door.

- "These are my children" yelled the man, "You have no right to take them away from me."

- "Dad, stop" cried the voice of a teenager.

Jane surmised that was probably Benjamin.

- "Please" Annabelle begged, "leave her alone." Jane hearing the voices felt his blood boil. Lisbon was in danger from this madman with only two scared kids to defend her. Jane blindly rushed to the door. He impotently pounded on the door.

"Lisbon… Are you alright?" Jane asked.

The man holding Lisbon said.

- "Get rid of him." He menacingly said.

- "Jane…? Jane I love you. Now go away. I'm fine." Lisbon said.

- "Lisbon…Are you sure?" Jane weakly asked.

- "Yes I'm sure" she replied.

Jane knew she was only trying to appease her captor.

- "Lisbon an Ambulance is here is anyone needing medical attention?" Jane asked.

Lisbon looked at her captor he shook his head no.

- "No Jane we are all fine now go away." She said.

- "Ok Lisbon I'm leaving now." Jane said.

Jane had been practicing throwing this voice so he stood still as he made it seem he was walking away.

The man inside relaxed after hearing Jane leave.

- "Tony, you know they are not going to leave that easily. True you have me and the kids hostage they will not let you leave. I understand all you wanted was having your family back. But Annabelle is not Anna nor was the hundreds of other girls you captured then ultimately killed. You are ill let us help you." Lisbon said.

- "Quiet…Let me think!" Tony said as he paced back and forth through the basement room.

- "Dad is that true you have killed all those others just because they were not Anna?" Ben asked. "Were you going to kill Annabelle too?"

Tony twirled to face his son.

- "Ben they were not Anna I had to protect you. They would have locked me up and then you would have been placed back into the system. I could not let that happen they could describe me." Tony said.

- "Dad it was wrong! You deprived hundreds of families of their Girls! You are not my Dad! You are a monster! I hate you!" Ben cried out.

Lisbon took advantage of Ben distracting his Father. She swept his legs and then she told the kids to run.

Jane outside the door was prepared to usher the kids to safety.

The kids ran as Lisbon went on the attack. Jane caught them as they emerged.

- "Quickly I'm Patrick Jane I'm Lisbon's partner. Tell me is he armed?" Jane inquired.

- "Yes he has an old revolver…" Ben said.

- "That is good go with Van Pelt to safety." Jane said as he crept into the open door. He had no idea what he was going to do but saving Lisbon was paramount in his head.

Lisbon had the murderer down on the ground but was missing her cuffs. She was unprepared for him to squirm away. He got a hold of his gun. Then held it on Lisbon and pulled the trigger.

- "No!" Jane cried as he crashed into the mad man as the gun went off.

Jane collapsed on top of him as Rigsby entered the open door.

"Jane! Jane… Speak to me!" Lisbon cried as she ripped the sheet off the bed and applied pressure to the wound.

Rigsby cuffed and took out the man as the ambulance workers rushed in to save Jane.

"Ma'am you need to let us in so we can save him." One of the EMT said.

**-oooo-**

Lisbon with her hands covered in his blood stood away mutely watching them prepare Jane for transport. All the voices sounded very far away. She finally snapped out of it when Grace appeared in front of her.

- "Lisbon…Boss…Can you hear me?" She said.

Lisbon reacted.

- "He jumped in front of the bullet. He had me but Jane sacrificed himself. I never knew he was even in the room." Lisbon dazedly said.

- "Yes we know…I need to know if you are alright?" Grace said. "Are you hurt?"

Lisbon looked over herself then saw the blood on her hands. It was Jane's blood. She literally had Jane's blood covering her hands.

- "It's his" Lisbon whispered.

- "Yes I know." Grace whispered back. "Let's get you cleaned up then we can get to the hospital."

- "Yeah" Lisbon said in a small voice.

Grace led her back to the water cistern which was carried by ESU. She cleaned Lisbon's hands as she stood there pretty much out of it. Once they were cleaned. Lisbon spoke.

- "I told him that I loved him, Grace…I do love him." Lisbon said as they got in the car.

- "Yes Teresa I know." Grace said as they raced to the hospital.

**-oooo-**

At the crime scene Ben watched as Rigsby led his Father away.

- "Please do not hurt my Father! Despite what he had done and all the harm he had inflicted around him he needs help not jail. It would be difficult for him to recover. This man is my Father." Ben pleaded.

Cho looked at him with caring eyes.

- "We will do what is best." He simply said.

Rigsby had called children services. As they approached Greg stood up.

- "Ben does not have to go with them." Greg said.

- "What…?" Rigsby asked.

- "My Dad is a police officer…He will keep him safe. I know he is an important witness. Please do not take him away…He is my best friend!" Greg said.

Greg's Father approached.

- "I'm backing up my son. Ben is welcomed into our home. I'm George Watts Patrolman for Sacramento Metro. He will be safe with us." Greg's Dad said.

- "Well he will need counseling…" The Child Protective service agent said.

- "I'll make sure he gets the treatments he needs." George promised.

- "And he will need a clean living environment…" The agent said.

- "Ask Greg he can tell you we run a tight ship don't we Greg?" George said as Greg agreed.

- "Well I have to deal with Annabelle so yes he can stay temporarily until he is 18. Are you sure you want another teenager?" The agent asked.

- "…No not another teenager but this one yes I do." George said.

- "Ok come by the office tomorrow and we will sort out the paperwork then here is my card." The agent said.

- "Yes I will" George said. "Come on Ben let's get you to bed."

- "Wait I want to talk to Annabelle first." Ben said,

- "Ok" George said hugging his son one handed on the shoulder. "That was a mighty brave thing you did today…I'm proud of you."

- "Thanks Dad… Thanks for backing me up on Ben." Greg said.

- "Greg, that is what families do." George said.

Ben approached Annabelle.

- "I'm so sorry what my Father did but I'm glad I got to know you…I know you might not want to hear this but I would like to be your friend. I know I might remind you of my Father and I would not blame you if you did not want to have anything to do with me." Ben said holding out his hand.

- "Ben I do not blame you for your Father's sickness and actions. I believed in you and you got me freed thank you." She said ignoring his hand and hugged him then whispered in his ear. "And yes I would like to be your friend."

Ben smiled as they broke the hug.

Annabelle walked off with the social worker accompanied by Cho to the awaiting car. She turned to give a small wave.

Greg sidled up to him then sang.

-"Ben's got a new girlfriend!" Greg said.

Ben slugged his friend in the arm.

-"Hey what is that for?" Greg said while rubbing his sore arm.

-"Yeah she is one neat person" Ben said as he wrapped his arm around his friend's then walked back to Greg's house.

**-oooo-**

Lisbon became more like herself as they approached the hospital.

She watched Grace parked the car as she rushed into the ER with her badge up.

- "Teresa Lisbon CBI…I need to know where is he, Patrick Jane?" Lisbon asked the triage nurse.

- "Patrick Jane is in OR 3 they are removing a bullet from the shoulder." The nurse said.

By the time Lisbon had gotten up stairs Jane was awake and had a sling on his shoulder.

- "Hey Lisbon! I'm so glad you are safe." Jane said.

Lisbon rushed over and kissed him then berated him.

- "Patrick Jane of all the numbskull acts you have ever done this one tops them all!" Lisbon said.

- "Yes Teresa I love you too." Jane said as she hugged him then he winced at the pain in the shoulder.

- "So Jane… Where were you shot? I saw all that blood." Lisbon said.

- "The bullet nicked a vein in the shoulder. It was your quick thinking prevented me from bleeding out." Jane said.

- "I would have not had to do that his you did not jump in front of the bullet." Lisbon chided.

- "He was going to kill you…Teresa I love you…I was not going to let that happen." Jane sternly said.

- "That was a very stupid thing to do. That revolver was ancient it could have blown up in his hand." Lisbon pointed out.

- "Yeah the surgeon commented on how little penetration the bullet did." Jane said sheepishly. "But I still did not know and I would do it again in a heartbeat."

- "Come on Jane you can leave once the pain killers are out of your system. They recommended Tylenol of the pain in this after care." Lisbon pointed out.

- "Ok Lisbon let me get my coat. So how long do I have to wear this sling?" Jane asked.

- "For 6 weeks…" Lisbon said with a smile.

- "6 weeks…? How can I do anything with my right hand? I depend on it for everything!" Jane lamented.

- "Yeah you big baby I guess I will have to nurse you back to health." Lisbon said as they walked arm in arm down the hallway as Grace tailed behind them so glad they finally seen what was in front of them. Grace drove them to Lisbon's apt.

-"Are you sure you will be Ok Boss?" Grace said worriedly.

-"Yes I'm sure…Grace go home and get some sleep." Lisbon said "we'll be fine."

Grace shrugged her shoulders then drove off.

**-oooo-**

Annabelle was in the car as they drove up to her house. The Agent had called ahead to alert them of their arrival. Cho was driving as they shut off the car and exited. Annabelle saw her mother standing in then doorway and rushed to hug her.

-"Momma…!" She cried.

-"Annabelle…!" Her mother cried too as they both held each other.

Mr. Baxter came forward.

- "I can not attempt to convey the gratitude of your recovery of my Daughter. Did the reward help?" He asked.

- "I think so it was that coupled with the 888 number which cracked the case. Another Teenager called in the tip. A Greg Watts, he was best friends with Ben Mallard the Son of the kidnapper. If anyone deserves the reward it would be him." Cho said.

- "I'll make sure the brave young man receives the reward." Mr. Baxter said.

- "Ben did not call it in himself?" Annabelle asked.

- "No he was being watched by his Father that is why Greg did it for him. He could come and go from the Mallard house. Tony never suspected him." Cho said.

- "I see" Annabelle said.

- "Annabelle, do you have something to say?" Mrs. Baxter asked.

- "No I was just surprised that is all…Mother it is late I need to get to bed OK?" Annabelle said.

- "Ok Annabelle I'll be right up to tuck you in." She said.

- "Mr. and Mrs. Baxter…Your Daughter has been through a traumatic experience…We recommend she gets counseling." The agent said.

- "Yes of course we will do whatever is necessary." Mr. Baxter said. "Thank you for bringing my Daughter home safely."

- "Gratitude is not necessary…We are just doing our jobs" Cho said as they walked away.

**-oooo-**

Jane and Lisbon were in her apt then Jane started talking about Annabelle.

- "I was there Lisbon. Annabelle did look just like you. So you can pooh pooh all you want but you could see something of her which reminded you of the past. It was something that happened to you at her age I suspect. So come on Lisbon you don't have to hold it back with me." Jane said with such compassion in his eyes.

Jane watched her chew on her lower lips as if she was deciding to tell him something very important.

Lisbon in turn knew she had things to explain to Jane, she could not keep this secret any longer. She had kept it for years, nobody knew about it. It was her secret shame and she wanted to share it with someone. She also knew that after that Jane would not look her again in the same way. She did not want that. Their friendship was very important to her even if she had never told him. He was even essential to her life. She did not want to lose what they had.

- "Jane, I have to tell you something," she began. "The reason why I was so invested in this case."

- "Fine Teresa I will listen and not say a word." Jane said as he mimed with his left hand.

Jane gazed into Lisbon's emerald eyes having her talk to him without words. His eyes conveyed that he would be there for her. No matter what she had to say.

- "I… I had a child about fourteen years ago and I ... I gave her up for adoption" she finally confessed while hanging her head in shame. "I could not keep her… it was too difficult."

- "You ... Why Lisbon did you do this thing?" Jane asked.

Jane did not understand.

- "I could not keep this child Jane." She retorted.

- "There are so many people in this world who dream of having a child. You give one up someone so innocent." raged the Mentalist despite himself. "I would give everything I have to have my little girl back, flesh of my flesh, and you get rid of yours? …And all for what…? For an easy life… a life without responsibilities… without the burden of a child who would have been a hindrance to the progress of your career. I hope you're satisfied."

Lisbon had tears in her eyes after all that Jane had told her. She had never thought of her career or her own life. She had loved the child since the day she had learnt that she was pregnant. She could not keep it. She understood Jane's anger. She also wanted him to understand then she got angry.

- "You think I thought only of my career? Or that I thought only of my well being? You're wrong. I had loved this child from the first moment I knew she was there. I had loved her with all my heart. It is because of this love that I gave her up for adoption. Whose life would I have offered her?" Lisbon angrily responded.

- "A life with her mother… Did you even let the father know?" Jane retorted.

- "No, I could not." Lisbon whispered breaking down crying.

- "You not only have abandoned your child. You also deprived the father of the joy of having a child. I did not know you were so insensitive Lisbon. I was wrong about you" Jane raged.

- "Jane you don't understand. I was raped!" Lisbon said crying.

Jane stopped immediately then held her one armed as she cried.

- "I'm so sorry Lisbon! You were right I did not understand. I was wrong…Please forgive me in being so insensitive myself." Jane said with all the righteous fury gone from his voice.

- "It was a long time ago Jane…I don't blame you…She would have reminded me of her Father…That is why I chose to let her be adopted. I would not let my Daughter to always be a reminder of how she came to be. It would not be fair to her and certainly not fair to me either. Jane abortion was out of the question my Catholic Faith would not allow me to do such a moral sin." Lisbon said.

- "I see well you did what you thought was right, Lisbon I commend you on not killing her. You were right you did love your child…So do you think Annabelle is your Daughter? She sure looks like you." Jane said.

- "Maybe… Why should I barge in if she was? She has a good home and good parents. I should not interfere." Lisbon said.

- "Perhaps…Then maybe you should know for sure. Get Cho to find the adoption papers. I'm sure you don't have them. Since, you just gave up your baby anonymously." Jane said.

- "Jane…How did you know?" Lisbon whispered. "I did not learn the name of the couple who ended up adopting her. The Catholic Church did all the arrangements."

- "I see well until you know more I suggest we table this discussion for now. I'm tired can you get me some of that Tylenol?" Jane asked.

Lisbon got him the medicine then made up the spare bedroom. She helped Jane get undressed and into bed. Finally comfortable Jane said good night.

Lisbon walked out of the room into hers and got ready for bed. The question Jane posed danced in her head. Soon she was asleep.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N:**** that was it, chapter 4. I'll try to undate chapter 5 as soon as possible. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	6. Chapter 5: Do it or not

**A/N:**** I am so sorry. I know I said that I was going to update soon but I was so busy lately. I wanted to translate sooner but I was working everyday for the last 10 days. But here we go now, Chapter 5. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**: **Do it or not**

* * *

Jane was unable to sleep that night. He could not forget what Lisbon had told him. The famous secret she had kept all these years without anyone ever knowing what she had experienced. How could he had not see what was so visible? What Lisbon had lived could not be forgotten, she was in it forever. But he had seen nothing until now. He knew the truth and he felt bad. He would have tried to protect her from the horrors of this world. But that was the past and he could do nothing.

He shifted in the bed with the pain shooting through his body when he pressed by accident on his injured shoulder. He moved a little to find a better position then closed his eyes. But the image of the younger Lisbon invaded his mind. It prevented him from falling asleep. He felt an irresistible desire to see and reassure himself that she was okay.

He gingerly rose from the bed. A small groan of pain left his lips. He walked with much difficulty to her room. He leaned against the door to catch his breath. He wanted to enter so he hesitated for a moment then he heard crying. He felt his heart sink. Hearing Lisbon cry had always been hard for him. This time it was much worse. He felt responsible for her tears. If he had not broached the subject of her daughter and if he had not been so hard on her then she would not be crying now.

He opened the door then entered and stopped. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness. Lisbon was in the fetal position on the bed shaking with sobs. He moved then carefully sat on the bed and held out his good arm to put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him with tears streaming down her face and her lips trembling. He ran a hand over her cheeks to wipe away the tears then she tried to bolt but Jane stopped her. Her sudden movement caused Jane much pain but he held on her. He had to let a muffled scream out though.

Lisbon quickly assessed the noise then became still. Jane breathing through the pain was able to control it.

- "Lisbon…" he said softly through gritted teeth.

- "Let me go Jane…I've hurt you" she whispered.

- "Do not be ashamed to cry in front of me. Though, your sudden movement caused me some pain. I might cry along with you." Jane said trying some humor to defuse the tense situation.

Lisbon was ashamed that her behavior had awoken him when he should be resting though his touch was comforting. Jane continued.

- "You need to let out your pain and your anger. I understand you Lisbon and I'll be there to support you." Jane said still wincing from the pain in the shoulder.

Lisbon felt fresh tears in her eyes and this time she did not try to hide. Jane moved closer then she laid her head against his chest. He encircled her waist with his good arm and held her against him. She wept for several minutes. Jane was glad she sought his comfort. She needed him and he was there for her. That was the most important action he could give.

- "I gave up my daughter Jane" she whispered against his chest.

Jane just held her and listened.

- "She was my baby, my little angel. I loved and still love her. But I could not keep her. It was too hard for me and I 'm so sorry." She said through the tears.

- "I know Lisbon, I know" Jane said words of comfort.

He ran a hand through her hair to calm her.

- "We'll find her Lisbon, I promise you." Jane said.

- "No…Jane that would not be right." she exclaimed straightening up to look into his eyes. "She's happy now… I don't want to hurt her more. She has a great life."

With that said Lisbon darted from Jane to the bathroom. Jane tried to prevent her from leaving by grasping a hold of her hand but he was not fast enough she had left him behind. He heard the closing of the door preventing him in joining her. He carefully got out of bed then walked to the door and leaned against it. The pain was severe but he ignored it. He knocked on the door.

- "Lisbon Are you Ok? Please open the door" Jane asked though the door.

Jane waited for a reply. She did not open the door nor was a sound heard. Thinking he was not close enough he placed his ear against the door then listened hard. It was only his own heavy breathing that he heard. He began to worry. So he tried a different tact.

- "Teresa…Please open the door for me. I need to see that you are ok" he said. "Open the door for me, please."

- "Go away Jane" she cried.

- "I know you're hurting and I know it will take time before it gets better. You will not have to face this alone. I'll always be there for you. And if you don't want find her that is fine too. We'll not do anything. Please Teresa let me in." Jane pleaded.

He waited as the door opened. Teresa looked at him with fresh tears on her cheeks. She slowly approached him with her head bowed in shame. He lifted her face gently and forced her to gaze into his eyes. He saw all the sadness and shame. He read her eyes but was unsure what she wanted. Jane repeated to affirm that he would do nothing she did not want him to do.

- "If you don't want to find her we will not do it" he asserted.

- "I ... I don't know what I want?" she confessed. "I'm dying to see her… to know what she looks like. Is she happy or not? I'm afraid to see her. I'm afraid to see the face of her father the man who had ruined my life which she would carry."

- "But you've become strong…" added Jane. "…And your daughter would be like you, beautiful, intelligent and strong."

- "How would you know? Jane…?" Lisbon retorted.

- "It can not be otherwise. With a mother like you, she can only be perfect." He said smiling.

Lisbon was speechless after Jane's declaration. It warmed her heart. She stood on tiptoe to gently put her lips on his. She felt Jane's hand on her back asking her to move closer to him and she put her hand behind his head then applied pressure on Jane's painful shoulder and he gave a little moan.

- "Oh my…Jane, I'm so sorry" she apologized then moved away.

- "It's okay Lisbon it's nothing" he reassured her.

- "You should go back to bed" she advised. "If it hurts worse come see me."

- "Will you be Ok?" Jane asked worriedly.

- "I'll be fine Jane" Lisbon said "You need to get more sleep do not worry about me."

Relieved Jane reached down then kissed her on the tip of her lips.

-"Good night Lisbon" he said turning to leave.

- "Good night, Jane" She said after him.

They parted and Jane left Lisbon's room to reach the guest room. He sat back in bed and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep. He did not succeed. Not because of his shoulder pain though it was throbbing from all the over exertion. It was because of Lisbon's revelation. She had a daughter. It was hard for him to believe. She does not lie. That was his domain. Jane was certain the pain, shame and anger he saw in her eyes were real.

The strongest woman he knows had suffered the worst thing for a woman. It was long ago over fourteen years. She had lived in her short life the death of her mother, the abuse of her father, the education of her brothers and then this event. She had to give up her newborn child for adoption as a result of the attack. And she loved that child. Jane admired her for that.

He felt that she was disturbed by this case. This case had dredged up memories she had tried to forget. Now once remembered she could never forget again. He knew she would not seek her daughter. Even though, she was dying to see her. Her maternal instinct had screamed at her to find her. So Jane decided he would do it for her. He was prepared for the screaming after. She needed to know, even if she refused to admit it.

He sat up in bed while holding a hard grunt of pain within then stood up. He left the room to get to the stairs as quietly as possible. He knew that Lisbon was still awake and he did not want her to hear him. He found himself in the living room and found his jacket on the couch. He took out his phone inside the pocket. He texted Cho with his inquiry. Jane thought that his colleague would get back to him in the morning.

Jane was surprise to get a call back. It was certainly late what was he doing up now?

- "Jane what do you need?" Cho asked his voice was full with sleep.

- "Cho so sorry to wake you but I need you to read my text it will explain everything." Jane said.

- "Jane I don't want to read your text so tell me straight what do you need?" Cho said sounding more awake.

- "Ok Cho I want you to look into someone. I want you to use your contacts in the Bureau of Records." explained Jane. "Cho this must be kept between us Ok?"

- "What do you need done?" questioned the officer.

He suspected that Jane was in trouble again and he wanted to work things out without Lisbon knowing.

- "I've hadn't done anything, Yet." he certified. "I really need your help. It's for Lisbon and not myself that I ask."

Cho perked up.

- "So who am I looking up?" Cho asked.

- "Annabelle Baxter…Cho it is important. I need you to do some research on her. See where she comes from and any information on her biological parents."

- "And this is for Lisbon though I can not tell her?" replied the agent.

- "Yes Cho it is vitally important to Lisbon but I can not tell you why just yet." Jane said.

- "Ok Jane I'll get right on it in the morning. Tell Lisbon I'll be late for work." Cho said.

- "Good Man! I'll inform her of your prior appointment" Jane said.

- "Right Jane…Don't make up anything just tell her it is personal" Cho warned.

- "Ok Cho…Thanks again." Jane said.

- "Good Night Jane…I'll see you tomorrow." Cho said hanging up.

- "Good Night Cho" Jane replied.

Jane hung up smiling then placed his phone in his pocket and headed for the kitchen. He needed a cup of tea. He turned on the light and looked in closets to make his drink. He found mint tea and smiled. He put the water to boil before moving to the kitchen table. He thought about everything that had happened in the recent days. He could have died by throwing himself in front of Lisbon. He still had trouble believing it himself. He had always hated weapons. Yet, when Lisbon was found threatened, he did not hesitate. He could not bear to lose her.

He had already lost his wife and daughter and it had almost destroyed him. He had struggled to recover. Though, he had not totally done so. Lisbon had helped him without ever realizing it. I was her just accepting him on her team. To know that he could reach his goal, killing Red John, had allowed him to hold it together. Then, they were brought closer to each other. They became friends, best friends, and now he felt more than that to the agent. He loved her. It was that simple. He loved Teresa Lisbon and wanted her to be happy. He knew what that was. It was to see her daughter even if she had to do it from far. She did not want to disturb her life. Jane understood that. He would make her wish come true.

He stood up when the water began to boil and tried to fill his cup. As he poured the water it sloshed over the side and burned his hand. He dropped the kettle which then fell to the floor making a loud noise as Jane ran for the sink. Turning on the cold water faucet he placed his burnt hand under the stream. He was so absorbed in what he was doing that he did not see Lisbon coming.

- "Jane…What happened here?" She asked as she stood beside him surveying the kettle on the floor and the pool of steaming water.

- "Oh Lisbon…Did I wake you up? I'm so sorry" Jane stammered.

- "It does not matter. You've burned your hand? Let me see Jane" Lisbon said.

Jane gingerly removed the burnt hand from the stream of cold water.

- "I wanted to make myself a cup of tea" he justified himself.

- "Jane…Why didn't you come to me?" Lisbon said examining his hand. "Jane it's burned pretty well I need to bandage this come with me."

- "You need to rest. I thought I could do it myself and I would have too if I did not slosh the water in the cup." Jane retorted as he followed her up the stairs to where her first aid kit was.

Getting to the bathroom she placed Jane to sit on the closed toilet lid.

- "Hold still Jane I need to apply this ointment." She said grabbing his hand.

- "Lisbon it hurts" Jane complained.

- "Let that be a lesson to you…Don't think you can do anything by yourself while your shoulder is immobile. I certainly do not want to take you back to the hospital if you rip your stitches. Who knows this time they might keep you there to prevent you from hurting yourself until you are healed." Lisbon warned.

Jane hated hospitals almost as much as he did toward Red John.

- "Ok Lisbon I won't do anything by myself I promise" Jane grinned and Lisbon smiled.

- "You're such a baby" she said as she placed the bandage and wrapped

his hand tight.

- "That hurts" he complained.

- "Jane let that be a warning…" Lisbon admonished.

- "It still hurts" Jane complained.

- "You want a kiss to make it better?" Lisbon asked.

- "Would you please…?" Jane asked with such sad puppy dog eyes.

Lisbon looked up and met his gaze. She could not help but feel compassion or was it passion? She felt a warmth rising in her. She put her hand to his mouth and pressed her lips to his. She stayed longer than necessary. Jane grabbed her chin to move her closer to his face. She put her hand on his cheek then caressed it tenderly. Their lips touched gently and Jane put his hand on Lisbon's neck to bring her closer. Lisbon moved to sit on his lap then clung to him while making sure not to hurt his shoulder.

They kissed tenderly before finally separating. She leaned her head against his chest and sighed with contentment. She had been so frightened for him tonight. He could have died. She would have not recovered. He was everything to her. He was the only person she had in her life.

She thought about what he had told her about her daughter. She wanted to see her more than anything. She must been fourteen years old now. She should be a lovely girl. Lisbon was afraid to find her and of her reaction once learning the truth. She certainly did not blame her to have to give her up. To have made the decision to give her Daughter a life without her she could not blame her at all.

- "You do not have to do it" said Jane as if he had read her mind. "If it makes you so afraid, so do not do it."

- "I love my daughter Jane… She must hate me." Lisbon said.

- "She must blame you a bit. However, once you explain to her she'll understand." Jane said.

- "I can not say how she was created. I can not tell her that her father was a rapist. It would destroy her." Lisbon said.

Lisbon was right. Having to tell her daughter that she was the product of a rape would be extremely difficult to accept.

- "Perhaps you do not need to tell her who you really are" he suggested. "Or you can see her from a distance without speaking to her. It's your choice Lisbon."

The agent did not move or answer. Jane's idea was not bad. She could see her daughter without even be close. It would allow her to see her Daughter grow up. She was not obliged to make herself known. She looked up at him. This man was great for her despite what she had done. He had not reproached her for her crime. He instead tried to find a solution because he loved her.

- "I'll think about it," she said finally. "But now it's time for you to go to bed."

She stood up and Jane followed. She turned to him outside his room. She looked down. She would not dare to ask her what she wanted. Jane kissed her on the cheek. As he opened the door her voice was heard.

- "Do you want to sleep with me?" She asked shyly.

- "Do you really want it?" He asked turning around to face her.

- "Yes Jane… I really do" she assured.

Jane followed her back to her room. Lisbon got in bed first to smooth out the blanket and sheets. Once done she lifted the blanket to invite him. Jane entered the bed and came to rest beside her. He lay on his back and Lisbon rested her head against his chest making sure his arm was securely placed. They fell asleep with his good arm around her and hers placed on his chest snuggled together.

**- oooo -**

Cho had had trouble getting to sleep after Jane's call. His colleague had asked him for his help that in itself was not very surprising. This time there was something different. It was not for himself. That request was surprising.

He went to his resource at the Bureau of Records. He knew that Jane and Lisbon would not come in for a few days. So he could take care of this research without fear that his boss would suspect anything. He knew that Jane did not want Lisbon to know what he was doing. After all, he had no official reason to do this research on Annabelle. The girl had been returned home uninjured. The case was closed with satisfactorily resolve.

Cho came to Sandy Crawford, a woman he had dated for some time a few years ago for help. She worked in an adoption center at the time. She now was his source at the Bureau of Records. They had parted on good terms. They realized that they were just not made for each other. They parted friends. He called her and she informed him that she would do what she could, but she did not promise him anything. She had no right to give out such information. They were confidential. But for a friend she would do her best.

Rigsby arrived just as he hung up the phone and went to work to hide what he was doing. Nobody was suspecting anything. His colleague sat at his desk and turned on his computer. He continued to eat a chocolate muffin while working and Cho rolled his eyes.

- "What are you doing?" Rigsby asked curious about his colleague.

- "I'm finishing my report" said Cho hoping the other man would get the hint.

- "How 's your arm?" Rigsby asked being oblivious to Cho's increasing discomfort.

- "Better…" Cho responded hoping this was the end of this awkward conversation. One he did not want or need.

Rigsby finally getting the hint his colleague was in no mood for talking as it was his way turned to his computer. He did not suspect anything and it was perfect. Van Pelt arrived shortly after, moved to her desk and went to work with a small smile on her lips. Cho gave her a curious look. The young woman had been very sensitive lately and recent events should have make her sad, not give her a smile. Rigsby also noticed her playful face and turned completely towards her.

- "What are you smiling about?" he asked.

- "Nothing…" she replied with a small smile which belied her words.

- "Seriously Grace" insisted Rigsby. "Why are you smiling?"

- "I escorted Jane and Lisbon at Lisbon's last night" she explained.

- "And…?" Rigsby was all ears on this bit of gossip about those two.

- "Lisbon told me that he had told Jane that she love him." She confided.

- "What…? You have to be kidding me Grace!" Rigsby said.

Cho listened to their conversation then said nothing. A light bulb now turned on in his head. It would explain why Jane contacted him last night.

The revelation of Grace had shocked Rigsby but not Cho. He had long suspected that Lisbon have had feelings for Jane. This was the only logical reason that would justify her behavior towards him. She was always worried when she did not know where he was. She always found excuses when he made a mistake. She blushed when he was complimenting her. All these things were not hidden.

Jane's feelings toward her were equally as transparent. Nobody else would have ever seen it, but he did. Jane had tried to shut out the world. He wanted to be isolated. Cho recognized the fear of losing people close to Jane. Jane had not succeeded. He was attached to Lisbon then gradually their relations had changed. Cho knew that Jane liked Lisbon more than anyone and he was happy for him. He deserved to be happy as did she too. They deserved a second chance at a good life.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon was still asleep when Jane woke up. He forgot about his promise and first cleaned up the mess from last night. He placed the kettle on to boil. He wanted fix himself a cup of tea until she woke up. He still had a little trouble with his hand. It was still in a little pain and his movements were not as fluid as he would have wished. He wanted to go to the CBI to see Cho. He would not leave Lisbon alone and he could not drive. He would need to contact Cho so they could meet someplace close. They have to be discreet. He did not want Lisbon to suspect anything. He did not want to give her false hope. He knew how Lisbon loved her child. Also he knew that if he found nothing it would be too much for her bear.

The sound of movement upstairs told him that Lisbon was awake. He prepared her coffee. Taking out a cup of the closet, he winced a little, and then he smiled at the familiarity of the gesture. He would like to move into her apartment. He poured the coffee into the cup just when Lisbon came into the kitchen, wearing a large T -shirt. She was beautiful, with her disheveled hair and her tired eyes. She approached him with a disapproving look. Jane looked contrite as he handed her the cup. She took the cup then figured everything was well. He had not injured himself so she gave him encouragement with a little smile. She took a sip then put down the cup on the table.

- "Jane I see you forgot your promise already." Lisbon said.

- "I'm so sorry Lisbon you were sleeping so peacefully and after last night I was extra careful." Jane said putting out his hand so she could inspect it.

She held his hand gingerly. It did not look too bad.

- "Your hand looks better." She said.

- "I have less pain too" He agreed.

- "… And you even made me a cup of coffee. Thank you Jane but just be careful." She admonished.

- "Believe me Lisbon I will be much more careful." Jane said as he approached her on the couch.

He approached Lisbon then leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead. She closed her eyes showing that she was happy. Rising from the couch she walked into the kitchen her cup was now empty. She wanted another this time she would fix it not being dependent on Jane. He let his eyes rest on her figure as she worked in the kitchen. He looked at his phone. Cho had not alerted him of his arrival yet. He did not want her to suspect anything. It would be too difficult for her if all this research led to nothing. Lisbon put her hand on his arm and Jane looked up to her in surprise. He had not heard her approach. Just then his phone vibrated. It was the signal Cho had arrived. Jane needed to make an excuse to meet with him.

- "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

- "It's okay…" he replied. "I'm just going for a walk. I need some fresh air. I'll be back soon."

- "Okay Jane… I'll be here when you get back." Lisbon said as she kissed him goodbye.

Lisbon put her cup in the sink before going upstairs to get ready for the day.

**- oooo -**

- "Hello Jane" Cho said as Jane approached.

- "Hello Cho I did not expect your call so soon. What have you learned?" Jane asked.

- "Well I have nothing at the moment. I'm expecting a call from a friend who used to work at the National Center for adoptions She is doing this part of the research for me. This may take some time." The agent said.

- "Okay. I want you to compare this with Annabelle's blood from the hospital" he said while giving a small bag to Cho.

- "Whose sample is this?" Cho asked.

- "I prefer not to tell you at the moment." Jane said.

- "Look Jane I'm the one sticking his neck out for you. The least you can do is to answer my questions." Cho said.

Jane thought for a moment Cho had a big point. He was the one risking everything. Could he tell him the sample was Lisbon's? Should he reveal her greatest secret while she had never spoken to anyone before him? She trusted him. He could not do that. It would betray her.

- "I'm sorry Cho but I can not tell you. But I can say it is vitally important for Lisbon. You are doing her the greatest of favors." Jane said.

Cho mulled over the answer. It certainly not the one he wanted but if it was for Lisbon's happiness as Jane implied he would do it.

- "Okay." He replied taking the vial with him. He would need to do some fancy talking to the lab techs. He knew exactly the one he would approach to get this sample sequenced. He owed him 50 bucks from a poker game. Cho winced he hated to lose that money but for Lisbon he would do it as he got into his car and drove away.

Jane satisfied return back to the apt. Entering the front door he was accosted by Lisbon.

- "Did you have a good walk?" She asked.

- "Yes I did…Why are you dressed for work?" Jane asked.

- "Well with all the excitement I forgot I needed to see Bertram." She said.

- "Oh…" Jane said.

- "You are coming with me…I do not want a repeat of what happened last night. I need to keep an eye on you." Lisbon said as she kissed him and they exited her apt. Jane was feeling a bit apprehensive. How could he explain Cho's absence?

They got to the CBI and Jane dutifully followed her in. Getting to the floor she turned to him.

- "Go amuse yourself on your couch. Leave the others to their work. Don't bother them. Lisbon said walking away down the hall toward Bertram's office.

Jane blew a sigh of relief she did not even poke her head in the bullpen to say hello.

He walked in and noticed both Van Pelt and Rigsby smiling at him like the cat ate the canary.

- "Welcome Back Jane I did not think I would see you today." Grace said rising then gingerly hugging him.

-"Jane what happened here?" Rigsby asked pointing at his good hand.

- "Well funny thing about it I burned my hand making my favorite beverage. I did not expect it to turn on me." Jane said.

- "Yeah Jane you have keep an eye on those wild tea bags! They can give you a good bite." Rigsby quipped.

- "Ha Ha very funny Rigsby…Right now I need to lie down. My shoulder is killing me." Jane said milking all the sympathy as he could.

- "Jane what could I do to make you feel better?" Grace asked.

- "If you don't mind Grace a cup of tea would be lovely." Jane said.

- "Ok Jane….A cup of hot tea is coming right up." Grace said.

- "Oh…Thank you so much Grace." Jane said smiling making the agent feel useful.

Just then Cho reappeared then sat at his desk ignoring Jane. Though Jane got a text from Cho saying to words "got done.'

- "Here you go Jane" Grace said. "Be careful it is hot."

Lisbon reappeared later. She frowned when she saw Jane with a cup of tea.

- "Ah Lisbon are you all done? And before you yell at me I asked Grace to make it for me." Jane said. "Again…Thank you Grace."

Lisbon felt a little sheepish that she jumped to conclusions. There was a bit of a blush coming to her cheeks. Lisbon realizing she was blushing tried to hide it with her hair. Jane smiled. She was beautiful when she blushed, really beautiful.

Cho looked at the scene unfolding in the bullpen a smile appeared on his face. He was happy for Jane and Lisbon. They deserve to be happy together. After all the time they had missed opportunities without ever having done anything this was welcomed. The officer then realized why Jane did not want to say anything to him about what he had asked. Cho thought about this case. She had been having a very strange behavior. Now he understood.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**A/N2:**** as I said before, I am very busy and do not know when I will be able to update the next chapter, soon I hope. Let me know what you thought of it.**


	7. Chapter 6: Epilogue

**A/N:**** hi guys. Here's the last chapter. I don't know if there are still people reading my story. I hope you will like this last chapter.**

* * *

_Lisbon and her team have 72 hours to find a fourteen years old girl wha has been kidnapped before her abductor kill her. But this case bring back a past that Lisbon wanted to hide to everyone._

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

It was two weeks since Jane had requested Cho's help in researching Annabelle origins. Jane finally got word that Cho needed to see him. He had not yet returned to work. He was bored. Jane did not like being idle. He had read all the books that were in the apt and there was a limit to daytime TV he could watch. He spent much of his time outdoors sitting at the nearby park. He hated that his freedom of movement was so limited. There was only so much he could do one handed.

Lisbon had returned to work a week earlier. He was on his own during the day. He kept his phone on him at all times since Lisbon loved to surprise call him. It felt good to be loved once again to know someone cared. Living with Lisbon was the best thing that had happened to him since the death of his family.

His arm was slowly improving. Lisbon was still worried about him when he was not near. She liked to do everything which would make his life easier. He normally did not appreciate all the extra attention. However, with Lisbon it was different. He loved when she was preparing his tea in the morning and their evening watching TV together. He loved when she helped him dress because his arm did not allow him to do it alone.

This woman was extraordinary. She seemed even more psychic than himself. She knew exactly what he wanted before he did most of the time. The only thing she did not help him to do was take a shower. Though, she did undress and waterproof the bandage for him. They were not intimate. They were not ready to take that step. Eventually it would come after he was completely healed. Now it was still too early. They did other things to show affection. They kissed and cuddled each other. They understood that it was not yet time for anything more than that. They did not care they had all the time in the world to accomplish those other things.

This morning Lisbon had an early appointment with her boss. She had to leave earlier than expected. Jane had assured her he would be able to dress himself so she did not have to worry. She hesitated on hearing that. She was still afraid he would hurt himself while dressing. Finally his reassurances overcame her reluctance, he had won and she was about to leave. He wanted to have breakfast with her before she left. It was to enjoy this moment together. They sat in the kitchen quietly drinking their morning beverages consisting of coffee for Lisbon and tea for Jane. Jane was still dressed in a robe which she had given him on the first day she allowed him to move in. She really liked the color it brought out the brilliant blue in his eyes. The quiet morning was broken when Lisbon spoke up.

- " What are you going to do today?" She asked wondering what her partner does all day.

- " I think I'll go to the park" he said. "It's quiet and very beautiful. I want to enjoy it while I still can. It won't be too much longer that I'll be back at work with you. You need to recharge by drinking in the beauty which is nature. Besides it was doctor recommended."

- " Ok Jane just take it easy. Do not do much with your arm" she recalled. "You should not make too much an effort. Please do not forget…"

- " It is not likely I would forget..." Jane said.

He was still smarting from the pain he suffered the last time he tried to use his arm.

- " I know you are frustrated. I assure you it will not be too much longer" she said sipping her coffee.

- " I know but I so badly want to use it." Jane said pouting.

Lisbon smiled rose then leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Rising she took her jacket off the back of the chair leaving Jane alone. He immediately grabbed his phone and called Cho who responded immediately.

- " Lisbon left a few minutes ago" Jane informed. "She went to see Bertram. That should distract her for awhile. We will meet at the park."

- " I'll meet you at the park in twenty minutes" Cho said hanging up.

Jane went to the bathroom to get ready. Since he still struggled to move his arm, he decided to dress simply. He grabbed a T-shirt from the drawer and pants then entered the shower. He was careful not to force too much on his arm, but it was not so easy. He felt a shooting pain through the shoulder into his hand, but decided to ignore it.

After showering he dressed. He was panting. The pain was very strong. He chose he would not take anything for the pain. He did not like feeling tired and weak. The pain for the most part was bearable. He went down to the living room. Picked up a jacket and his phone then left the apartment. Cho would be there in a few minutes. He did not want to be late. This meeting was something far too important. He would not make his colleague wait.

When Jane arrived at the park, he found Cho sitting on a bench with a book in hand. Cho looked up as he approached then grabbed a folder next to him. He handed it to Jane. He was curious to know what it contained. He would not open it here. He preferred to do it in the privacy of the apartment.

- " You read this file?" He asked Cho.

- " I have" he replied.

- " Did you tell anyone?" Jane asked because utmost secrecy is needed if the file contains what he suspects it would.

- " Not a soul" he deadpanned.

- " Thanks Cho, it is important and I promise I'll explain everything to you later." Jane said rising.

- " No need, I know…" the officer stated.

- " You ... you know everything?" Jane stammered as he stopped in his tracks then turned to look at his friend still seated on the bench. "How…?"

- " Yes I do. I'm a detective I figured it out just like you did!" Cho said.

- " I'm sorry Cho, but I could not tell you…" Jane apologized.

- " I know and I do not blame you." He said.

Jane did not know what to say. Cho was a really good friend to both him and Lisbon. Jane knew he could count on him for his digression. There was nothing left now but to return to the apartment. Read the file and see if it confirms his suspicions. Jane was fairly confident it would though,

- " I think I'll go home now" said Jane. "Thanks again for your help."

Cho Nodded and watched as Jane left the area.

Jane clutched the file in his good hand as he went back to the apartment. He held the record tightly between his fingers. He certainly did not want the papers within spilling out by his carelessness. He would have confirmation on who was Lisbon's daughter and where she lived. He hoped that it would be Annabelle. This child looks so much like her when she was young. It would be difficult to learn otherwise.

He finally arrived at the apt. He opened the door by shifting the file to his sling and getting the keys out. He shrugged off the coat and placed it in the closet. Then he sat down on the couch placing the file on his knees. He hesitated to open it. He had asked Cho for the research. Now he was having doubts. He did not know if he had the right to read the results. This was Lisbon's right not his. He argued with himself. What if the file contained something shocking? Could he take the risk of inflicting her more pain? No, he had to read it before saying anything. His logic overcame his fear once again.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon opened her apartment door at about seven o'clock. She had spent the day at work completing reports behind her desk. She did not even take time to eat lunch. She did call Jane to see if everything was okay though the day. Each time he sounded conflicted. His word did not match the emotion. Though, he assured her that everything was fine. That his arm did not hurt too much. She suspected he had hurt himself again and was trying unsuccessfully in covering up the pain. He told her he wanted to talk to her on their last conversation before she left for the day. On the drive home she was left wondering what sort of topic did Jane want to speak with her? Whatever it was he sounded serious. That would bode no good Lisbon thought.

She took a cleansing breath before she went to search for him. She found him in the kitchen preparing tea. She did not especially like him doing that but she held her tongue. It was very hard not to scold him but disturbing him could cause much more damage than letting him finish. Once he had placed the hot kettle back on the range top she walked up and encircled his waist with her arms. She leaned her head against his good shoulder and kissed him on the back of the neck.

-" What are you doing Lover?" Lisbon purred in his ear.

- " You're back already?" Jane squeaked being surprised.

- " I could not wait to see you" she replied. "After that last phone call I had to leave, I was worried. How did you hurt yourself this time? Don't deny it I heard the pain in your voice."

- " Yes, about that…I did hurt myself taking the shower and getting myself dressed." He admitted. "But this conversation is not only about me. Please Teresa sit down and get comfortable on the couch. I have something to show you."

He quietly moved away then grabbed a folder on the table. Lisbon did as he asked to sit quietly on the couch.

Jane stood in front of her with the folder. He handed it to her then sat next to her.

- " What is this?" She asked.

- " Teresa I did some research well I did not actually do it but it was done for me. I want you to keep an open mind. I did this for you. Do you remember our discussion two week ago about your Daughter?" He asked

- " So this file…" Teresa said with her hands trembling.

- " Yes Teresa it does it hold the answers you seek…I love you so much I could not stand you not knowing. I wanted to bring peace to your troubled mind. You see I listened to the pain in your heart. Please do not get mad at me. I really want you to have some closure." Jane earnestly pleaded. "You are free to open it and know or ignore it. I will be fine and we will be fine either way."

He rose to return to the kitchen. He was leaving Lisbon making her decision.

- " Patrick wait" Teresa said. "Please stay with me."

She said in a very small voice.

- " Ok Teresa I will stay. Why don't we open the file together if you want to know?" Jane suggested as he sat beside her.

- " Patrick I would like that." Teresa said.

Jane steadied her hands as the file was placed on her knees and the cover was opened.

Teresa gasped as she read the report. He heard her sob then saw tears falling from her face. He gently wiped the tears from her eyes the kissed her forehead.

- " My Daughter," she sobbed against him, "This is my Daughter."

- " Yes Teresa she's your Daughter the report confirms it." Jane said holding her with his good arm.

Lisbon continued through the happy tears.

- " She is happy…and has a good family." Lisbon said.

- " Yes she is very happy…She has a great family as you know." Patrick said affirming everything.

Lisbon wept a little longer before raising her head to Jane.

- " This is her…Annabelle Baxter" Teresa whispered. "Annabelle is my Daughter."

- " Yes Teresa, Annabelle is your Daughter" Jane confirmed.

- " I always thought she would look like her Father…She looks like me. There is no trace of her Father as I look at her. She has nothing to do with him and I left her. I should have kept her." Lisbon wailed.

- " You should not have any regrets Teresa. I know you love your Daughter and I am sure that she also will love when you tell her who you are." Jane said.

- " No, I will not say anything," she said shaking her head vehemently.

Jane calmed her down then she spoke again.

-" I do not want to disturb her any more then what she experienced already. She knows that I am the agent who helped her and that's enough." Lisbon stubbornly said.

- " It's your choice Teresa. I just wanted you to know. This knowledge was only known to the two of us and Cho." Jane said.

- " Cho…? Why Cho? Lisbon asked.

-" He figured it out when I asked him to run the tests. He was the person who helped me do the research on Annabelle." Jane replied.

-" I must thank him" Lisbon absentmindedly said.

-" I think he would appreciate that." Jane said.

Lisbon now turned the page to read the history of her Daughter. How she ended up in Sacramento from Chicago.

Annabelle was adopted by a nice couple, the Stabler. John Stabler worked in publicity while his wife, Lois, stayed at home to look after the baby. John had found a job in California and moved when Annabelle was just a few months old. At the age of two, the family had had a car accident, killing the parents and leaving Annabelle alone. The Stabler were also orphans, thereby Annabelle had been placed in the orphanage. The Baxter had adopted her soon after and she had lived with them ever since.

A photo of Annabelle as a baby fell from the folder and Lisbon picked it up. She gazed it while feeling the tears running down her cheeks again. Annabelle was about six months old in this picture. It was taken shortly after the accident. She had pretty little brown curls, big green eyes and a smile which would melt you to the core. She was beautiful. Lisbon was proud of her Daughter.

- " I do not need to tell her the truth" Lisbon said wiping away the tears. "Now I know she's fine and happy. She has a good family and friends. I did not need more. I could go to see her as an agent."

- "As I told you, it's your choice" stated Jane holding on to one of her hands. "And I'm sure she'll be happy to see you too."

Jane leaned over to kiss Lisbon, then got up and returned to the kitchen. Lisbon remained a little while in the living room looking at the pictures in the folder and the details of her Daughter's life. She wanted to get to know everything about her. What she liked? What she wanted to be later in life. She wanted to know everything about her Daughter.

- " I love you Annabelle" whispered Lisbon to the photo of her daughter.

Then she rose and joined Jane in the kitchen.

**- oooo -**

Two more weeks passed before Lisbon decided to go see Annabelle. She struggled to make this decision. She would not interfere in the life of her Daughter. But the urge was too strong and Jane had agreed to accompany her. They had contacted Baxter claiming to want to see Annabelle and they were delighted. So on Saturday morning, Jane and Lisbon came to the family home. Lisbon hesitated to leave the car. She was afraid to see her even if she was waiting for this moment.

- " Everything will be fine" Jane reassured.

- " I know but I'm scared" she confessed.

- " You can always go home" he offered.

Lisbon did not answer but exited the car. Jane followed her to the door and put a hand on the small of her back. She knocked on the door and it was Loretta who opened.

- "Agent Lisbon, Mr. and Mrs. await you in the living room" she announced letting them in. Loretta held Jane's good arm. "Thank you Mr. Jane for bringing our Annabelle back I knew that you would help us."

- " I 'm glad I could help all of you" Jane smiled.

Jane came into the room to find Lisbon sitting on the couch next to Laurence. James was standing next to the fireplace deep in thought. The blonde walked up to the man then greeted him and sat down in a chair. James turned to his wife, Jane and Lisbon.

- " I know the real reason for your visit" he said. "I know about the blood tests that you have done."

- " I…I…" Lisbon tried to speak but James held up a hand to silence her.

- " You are her biological mother" he finished.

Lisbon was unable to say any thing. She did not expect this.

- " I researched her history after adopting Annabelle. I discovered as probably you did also that she was from Chicago. I know that you are also of this city agent Lisbon." Mr. Baxter said.

- " That's right...I came from Chicago." Lisbon confirmed.

- " I want to know one thing agent Lisbon. Why did you abandon your daughter? Why not keep her with you?" He asked.

- " I ... I love my daughter Mr. Baxter. But I could not keep her with me. The circumstances of her conception ..." Lisbon faltered and could not finish the sentence.

Mr. Baxter had realized what Lisbon was saying.

- "All I want is for her to be happy. I 'm not here for you to take her away from you. I just want ... I just want to be a small part of her life" Lisbon finished.

Seeing the fear in Laurence's eyes she added by directing her comment right at her.

- " I'm not trying to take your place in her heart. She knows me as agent Teresa Lisbon and I want to keep it that way." Lisbon said trying to reassure the Mother.

- " Won't it be difficult for you to see her and not confess who you are?" asked Laurence.

- " I'm not saying it will be easy. However, I think I have demonstrated that Annabelle happiness is my priority." Lisbon said with an air of authority.

Jane sensing an indecision in the Mother spoke up.

- " With my long association with Agent Teresa Lisbon I can attest she is truthful and does the hardest things possible. If she says she does not want to usurp your position that is the truth. She will move heaven and earth to keep her word." Jane said.

- " Thank you Mr. Jane for your input..." Laurence said.

- " My pleasure and I must say any association with Agent Lisbon will only bear good fruit. She is an extraordinary woman." Jane said with his love shining through.

Lisbon smiled at Jane and Mr. Baxter noticed the attraction.

- "Annabelle will return soon…she went with her best friend." Laurence informed them. "She will be happy to see you."

- " I need you to keep the secret of my true relationship with her. Please do not ever tell her" asked Lisbon.

- "Are you sure you want do this?" asked Laurence. "I mean, why not say who you are?"

- " If I did that then I would be forced to explain why I abandoned her. That information I never want her to learn. It would be totally unfair for her to learn that." confessed Lisbon. "She does not need to know."

Laurence was about to say something when the sound of the front door drew their attention. Annabelle came bounding into the living room. She stopped at seeing Agent Lisbon and her colleague, Patrick Jane. She caught the eye of her Father and walked towards agent Lisbon.

- " Hello Agent Lisbon, I'm glad to see you again" Annabelle smiled. "I never had the opportunity to thank you for saving me."

- " I was doing my job Annabelle and I 'm glad to see you too" said Lisbon.

- " But why did you come? Did Ben's Dad escaped from prison?" the girl immediately worried.

- " No, he is still there" reassured Lisbon. "I just wanted to make sure everything has gone well for you. I like knowing that the people I helped are doing well."

- " Oh, so rest assured, I 'm fine" assured the girl.

Laurence got up to join her husband. He grabbed her hand and together they watched their Daughter speak with Agent Lisbon. He could see the happiness shining in the eyes of both woman and girl. It was obvious she loved their Daughter too but she also wanted to protect her from a painful past. Annabelle sat next to the agent and motioned for Jane to come forward.

James and Laurence quietly slipped away from the room leaving their Daughter discuss her life with the Agent. She also seemed happy to talk with the woman who had saved her life. One day perhaps she would learn the true identity of this remarkable woman but for now she just knew that she was a CBI agent and that she along with her partner had saved her life.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N2: ****let me know your thought. I don't know when I'll be able to translate a new story and I don't know if I will as it seems that no one like what I write. So, if you want more, just let me know.**


End file.
